NOCTURNAL ROMANCE
by VelvetStrings
Summary: To think I was saved from my own parents. But that wasn't the only excruciating thought. I was saved by a vampire. I never believed in mythical creatures until I witnessed one. And I never thought to have fallen in love with one, until I met him.
1. Agitated Screams

* * *

**Hello, and welcome to my fan fiction. I gave this up long ago, writing and such... I'm just incredibly bad with grammar. xD However, something struck me today. And then I started typing until my fingers were half sore. I apologize for those people who have the tendency to have an itch every time they see bad writing skills. I'm still learning, and I'm hoping to get better over time. Please R&R. I haven't used that term in so long. xD I would also like it, if people wouldn't flame. D: This is mainly a SxS story. The first chapter is basically just the introduction. : ) If you have any questions, or are confused about something; just review. I'll reply in the next chapter. I need plenty of reviews people! xD I need to know that others are interested in this plot. Oh, and if you don't like the story, just go ahead and read something else. Enjoy. This chapter is told in Sakura's POV. If you saw this story before, I re-uploaded. Had to edit. The characters act somewhat differently from the original anime/manga. A warning before you start.  
**

- ss-cherryblossom

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own Card Captor Sakura, or their characters in any way. They belong to their rightful owners. : ) Also, everything in this story is fictional.  
_

* * *

**Nocturnal Romance**

**..)x(..**

**Chapter one:** _Agitated Screams_

They were fighting again. I didn't understand why they always had to quarrel. Even with the most littlest things. As a child, I grew accustomed to my parents' bickering- because they've been doing it for a long time now. My teacher said it was nothing to worry about, and said they loved me with all their hearts. Despite that however... Despite those words; the argument **that** day made my heart sink so low. It started with a simple, 'how was your day?' and transitioned into, 'I never realized you cared so much'. I was 7 by then, and I couldn't remember a lot. The memory was too hazy to recall. Oh, but I did remember the screaming. On the same table we had our first meal together, and in the same room my mother kissed my forehead- whispering loving words in my ear. They both fought with intentions.

"Why is it that I always have to take care of Sakura?! I have my own life to live! I have my own dreams to pursue!" My mother screamed, her high pitched tone piercing through my ears. My father was held back for a second. But he remained steady, his hands clenched into fists.

"You were the one who wanted everything to be perfect! With a home, AND a child! I never asked for her, YOU did! This is the price you had to pay!" My father said. "DREAMS?!" He continued, throwing a despicable glance above her. "Do you honestly believe that your dreams could pay off the debt? I work the entire day to keep you two breathing!"

_Stop it. Stop yelling at each other. _I whimpered, hugging my knees into a tight embrace. And still, they didn't fail to stop screaming.

"Why is it _always_ about you!? _I_ stay at home _day _**and**_ night_ taking care of Sakura! It's not all easy come, and easy go for me either! I'd like to see you try standing in my shoes!"

"Nadeshiko, we've discussed this already. Can't you even accomplish this one simple task? And you've been raising Sakura all wrong. What's with all these fairy tales you've been reading to her? You should try raising her like a good mother! One day, she'll grow up to be a successor, and she'll learn nothing with mere FAIRY TALES!"

"OH _please_! Fujitaka, she's just a CHILD!" My mother protected, her eyes hardening at my father's direction. Instantly, my father cringed, and grabbed a couple of my books from the counter. They were stories about snow white, vampires, and other tales. I loved every dog eared page, and every scribble of word coming from those books. They were all I ever had left of a good memory. And with one click, he took out a lighter and set them on fire.

"**FAIRY TALES AND MYTHS, DO NOT EXIST!**" He scowled, throwing my childhood into a corner.

My eyes dilated, watching him slam my mother against the orange abyss; before his black eyes turned to face me. No. _NO_. **NO!** This wasn't my dad. He couldn't possibly be the same person, I knew and loved! As he reached down to pull my hair, I screamed in agony- my heart throbbing against my chest. I waited. Waited for the pain that would follow after the screaming. But the pain didn't come, and it never did.

Opening one tightly shut eyelid, I inhaled the smoke. A boy's back faced towards me, his hands shed with a coat of crimson. I heard him panting, and he was now on his knees. My father was on the ground, a puddle of red liquid under his body. I was young, but I knew what was going on. Frightened, and scared- I crawled my way towards the corner, trying to keep my legs from trembling. He swept himself so we locked eyes, the lining of his face clearly visible against the flame's light. His lips were smothered in blood, and his orbs were amber.

"Don't be scared. You're safe now..." He whispered, nodding a melancholic smile at my direction. I caught glimpse of his pointed teeth, before he closed his mouth shut. Bringing a hand down, at my direction, my body quickly responded by accepting his hospitality. I was desperate, and confused. I didn't know who, or what I should believe in anymore. In a second, he brought me out of the house- sitting me down on a nearby rock. Everything happened too fast, and I needed time to recollect. I couldn't bring myself to thank, or get angry at him. He killed my father, but saved my life in the process. Turning around, he took a step- the smoke from earlier clogged my breathing. **What** was he? _**Who**_ was he? All of a sudden, I wanted to know so much about this stranger. This person who saved me from the fire. From the stories I read, and what I had just seen... I pushed aside my other problems, and created a solution.

"V-Vampire!" I cooed, suddenly screaming out nonsense. His enigmatic aroma left me dazed.

The boy abruptly stopped, turning around. His eyes were lonely, but he had a sweet smile. Walking back, he brushed an icy finger across my cheek. My eyes softened, searching an answer in his. I caught sight of a mark on his neck- some sort of crescent tattoo. But his collar covered it immediately when he shifted to the side. His hair overlapped his eyes, and his back was turned to face me again. "Yes, _vampire._" He repeated, his voice music to the ears.

**And he disappeared from my life forever.**

Eight years passed and now I'm 15. A kind family took me in after the fire- and I was grateful. I managed to erase all those hurtful experiences away from my heart, and the thorns were beginning to disappear gradually. However, I refused to forget about that mysterious vampire. I still felt rather silly believing in vampires at my age. But it wasn't like I _did _believe in them. It was more of, that I _wanted _to.

For some odd reason, I wanted to find him. Search all over the entire world for this one person- this _thing._ But I knew my odds were not evening out, so I lived an ordinary life until now. I regretted not asking his name. Slipping through my uniform, I struggled to poke my head out from my shirt. I recently just arrived at a new town after moving away from my old one. My step mother said it'd be or the best, seeing that I made some bad memories in my previous home. So today was a special day. It was my first day, in a new school, and a new environment.

Tomoeda was a dreary place. It was occupied with high buildings, but empty roads. The first time I arrived, I thought it was deserted. Maybe people found it less attractive, seeing that the weather sucked. The sky was always overlapped with a gray sheet, and dotted clouds. It was the opposite of my former town. There was always laughter occupying the roads. It was a small town, but it was pleasant. And my school wasn't so bad either. Regardless, today I had to take a big step. My step-mother said I was attending an _academy_. An _elite_ academy. As in, living with the other students. It wasn't her that insisted- but me. I knew that I had to depend on myself. To live on my own. Grabbing my luggage, I tucked my short honey brown hair behind my ear. Slowly making my way down the stairs, I heard my step-brother argue with my step dad again. They were always making silly fights.

"I'll be going now!" I stated, throwing them an excited glance. They weren't my parents, but they treated me like their own daughter.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you there?" My step-father asked, showing his youthful face under the newspapers.

"Wouldn't it be nice if we all saw you off...?" My step-mother stated, tapping her pale finger against her chin. She had a worried expression plastered on her face. My step-brother simply had a smug look. I couldn't help but crack a smile.

"It's alright. I'm fine. I'll call as soon as I get there, and I'll write letters! Really... Thank you so much!" I praised, bowing down at them. I turned and left the house, closing the door behind them. I raised my chin in the air, and tightly grabbed hold of my luggage. Walking down the empty road, I took out a piece of paper in my pocket- glancing at the directions I had written down long before. In honest truth, I was terrible at finding things. I would always get lost, and that wasn't something to be proud of. Tilting my head, my eyes darted up at a huge academy. There was a red flag swaying vividly against the wind- it's honor held up by a large golden pole. Squinting my emerald orbs, I chewed on my bottom lip.

Something about this academy's emblem did not relax me. It was in black; a crescent with wings that lay on either side. Both raised in perfect co-ordination.

Strangely enough, it was the same symbol I saw on my vampire's neck. And this time, _I definitely wasn't dreaming._

**..)x(..**

* * *

** I'm sorry for the short chapter. I hope you guys liked it. xD Even though it was made with incredible speed. O: Alright! Please remember to R&R! No flames, thank you! If I get enough reviews, I promise to make a longer chapter! **

- ss-cherryblossom

* * *


	2. False Accusation

* * *

** I am in everyone's debt for reviewing. You guys inspired me to make another chapter. And as promised, It's longer. I have to apologize though. I didn't proofread this, and there might be slight typos or sentence fragments that just don't flow. I might re-submit this chapter, just for the sake of punctuation, and all those sort of things. Many thanks to everyone, and Kandygurl14, for being the first reviewer. :) Once again, I don't really like flames, or 'intense criticism'. I just don't know how to handle situations like those. Dx. -sigh- Not a very confident person.  
**

**I also apologize for those I scared in the previous chapter. D: If you couldn't handle the first chapter, the second chapter has a similar scene. Oh, and Sakura in this chapter is not so strong as some may count her to be. It's because I'm planning to work her courage up throughout the story.  
**

**Twilight, and Vampire Hunter. Ah, the world best seller. I'm aware of twilight, but not so much of Vampire Hunter. Thank you Teruna Hime for having a strange desire to tell me this. :3 I'll try my best not to make the stories too alike. :)**

**Please remember to R&R. Also to those who story alerted Nocturnal Romance, thank you so much. xD**

- ss-cherryblossom

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Card Captor Sakura, or their characters in any way. They belong to their rightful owners. : ) Also, everything in this story is fictional._

* * *

**Nocturnal Romance**

**..)x(..**

**Chapter two:** _False Accusation_

Waking up, and forgetting your dream is common. But for me, my situation was different. I never forgot one nightmare. And strangely, every night is the same dream. The doctor said I was just facing major trauma. And these nightmares were to pass over time. He even told my step-parents to take me to a therapist. But when would that overtime come? I'd been having them since I was seven. They were not ordinary dreams, no. They were nothing about fairies, or romance- but terrifying shouts of blame, and fear. I would always wake up in a cold sweat, with my entire body trembling. I never knew anyone, but myself, who would be afraid to fall asleep.

"Excuse me... Um. I was wondering where the transfer students are supposed to go...?" I stated, sweeping my way down a pack of students. I felt their sharp stares, and saw their lips pursed into a hard line. One flexed her jaw, and looked away- flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder. I had to admit; people from this academy were gorgeous. I awaited an answer, holding my breath. Was I too plain? I didn't want to stand out. "E-Excuse me..."

"You don't **belong **here." A boy mentioned, appearing from behind the gates. More students followed behind them; all with pale faces. We stood in front of the entrance, the morning bell already rung. I was guessing these students were delinquents, and I was just late. "Go home, outsider." He snickered.

The blonde female took a step, her heels clicking behind her. The men sprinted back, but I didn't bother distancing myself. I was still waiting for somebody to answer my question. Was I being too stubborn? Maybe I should ask someone else.

"The back door," The blonde smirked, leaning against the iron bars. "Transfer students go to the back gate."

Gullible. Naïve. I couldn't even recognize who to trust anymore. I gave a silent nod, trudging my way around the school's wall. I heard their booming laughter from behind, and my heart drowned. I shouldn't have asked them such a ridiculous question. I was after all, a ridiculous person. But out of all people, I thought I would have met nicer ones. Reaching another gate, I sighed. I was tricked. The gate was locked, and I couldn't go back either. They were probably going to laugh at me for being myself. Besides, I didn't want to get involved with people I didn't want to befriend with. Taking a few steps forward, I pulled myself down, placing my luggage beside me. Hugging my legs with both arms, I rested a chin on my knees. "Be strong." I stated. I needed more will power. Having an enormous amount of courage was simply a task I couldn't succeed in. I couldn't even forget a memory that was so long ago.

As hot tears rolled down my cheek, I gave a tighter squeeze on my legs. Water was dripping down on my dress- but I could care less.

"It won't do good if you cry..." Someone said, placing a handkerchief on my lap. I wiped my eyes before looking up- meeting his sapphire orbs.

**..)x(..**

"You guys need to stop picking on humans," A boy stated, walking down the entrance's path. His amber eyes flickered a frightening stare- as they hardened at the group before him. "That goes for you too, Emiko."

The blonde female raised her chin- a frown plastered on her lips. She sighed and rotated direction. "Syaoran, you're a complete kill joy. And it's not like we were going to _eat _her. I don't feed on weaklings."

Syaoran simply shook his head and turned away. Noticing that he ignored all her words, Emiko clenched her fists and scowled.

"Syaoran-kun!" She chirped, emphasizing the abbreviation at the end. Her lips curved into a delightful smirk, as he came to a halt. And just like that, he was helpless.

**..)x(..**

"H-Hoe.. HOE... HOE?!" I was standing in a jungle. Not necessarily a jungle, but in a large greenhouse with plants occupying every space, and corner. The air was humid, but this was probably the first time I felt like home. I looked over my shoulder, smiling blissfully towards my new friend. He stood near the entrance, his silver locks falling down to his ears. I watched him trail a paper white finger on the plant's leaves, his icy eyes sparked towards mine. And he smiled. "My name is Yue. Yours?"

"S-Sakura." I stated, clenching my teeth from the anxiety. Oh, I was shaking again. I couldn't even stand straight without getting nervous. Being myself didn't work the last time, so maybe if I tried being _cool_, I'd fit in perfectly. Regardless, first thing's first. I had to stop stuttering.

"Sakura-chan." Yue repeated, his smile still caught in his expression. Bending down to grab a pink petal, he walked over to where I was and placed it against my cheek. I was still caught in his presence, searching for an answer in his thoughtful eyes. And before I knew it, my cheeks flared a light shade of pink. I saw how he noticed, the side of his lips curving into a crooked smile. "The cherry blossom has a great liking to you." He said, softly laughing at the end of his sentence. Removing his cold fingers, I was still stunned. I wasn't even sure why I was stunned. But I just was.

"Might I ask, why were you crying?" He questioned, making his way down the aisle. I couldn't speak anymore. My voice was stuck at the bottom of my diaphragm. With one look, I imagined Yue to be perfect in every way. So poised, and collected. A person with no faults, or worries. If only I could live a life like him, I wouldn't have been here. Forcing a slanted smile at his direction, I finally came back to reality.

"Home sick..." I stated, lying from the very tip of my tongue. Now guilt was finding it's way into my words. I couldn't fight back. "That's all."

"Hmmm..." He hummed, his back still facing towards me. I wondered what he was thinking. He probably knew I was lying. Some friend I was. I couldn't face him, and I ended up lowering my chin once again.

"Thank you so much for showing me your green house... And letting me into the gate! It was nice to meet you Yue-san!" I choked, clutching tightly on my luggage's handle. Sprinting across the aisle, I was careful not to bump into any of my surroundings. I didn't hear him echo a good bye, or gasp from surprise. All I heard was silence. But silence was probably for the best. Why did I run away? I felt extremely foolish now.

**..)x(..**

"What an idiot." Someone slipped into the room, his beady eyes looking up at Yue. Perking his head up at my direction, he dug a finger into his ear. "From the way she acts, she's going to get eaten! Like a little lamb!"

Yue shook his head, brushing the lack of manners his guest was showing. "Kero, you shouldn't doubt her like that. She plays a big role." He whispered, throwing Kero a cold glance. The male tensed his shoulders, and his finger was suddenly out of his ear. Giving a short pout, Kero looked away with crossed arms.

"Like I care! I'd be surprised if she could even get through, that dense of a head!" Prompting himself over behind a plant, Kero came back with a bowl of pudding in his arms. He still had that immature stare casted on Yue.

"We'll see." Yue mumbled, leaving the room in peace. Kero was left in his solidarity.

**..)x(..**

I was never so hungry in my entire life. Falling to my knees, I took a long, and satisfying breath. There were countless mixed emotions building up in my chest- and I knew they were all going to end in tears. Crying was a worthless feeling, and definitely something I was not proud of. I always recognized the bad qualities in myself, and never noticed the good ones. Or so my step brother would say, behind his 'tough' shell. I giggled at the thought. Oh god. I was afraid of this. I was starting to miss them. Miss my paranoid step mother, and her childish husband. My step brother's obstinate character, and everyone's warmth... I was indeed a fool for insisting to live on my own. Before I knew it, the tears came rolling down again.

"I just wanted to prove something..." I coughed, pressing my lips together. My eyebrows burrowed together, trying to force every inch of the pain inside my stomach. I had to stop crying. If I began, it just wouldn't stop crashing down.

"**T-Thirsty."**

A slithery melody hovered behind me. It was a tone that I didn't particularly like. Especially the word choice it uttered beneath it's tongue. The voice was panting. I whipped my head around, my eyes widening with tremendous fear, before it calmed down from my paranoia. An ordinary person. Or so I thought, was an ordinary person that clutched the wall. It was a girl, with curled locks and long arms. I ran over, wondering whether she needed help. Leaving my luggage behind.

"What is it? Are you alright?" I braced a hand on her shaking shoulder. And she grabbed my wrist. No, it was not like any other grab. Not a gentle touch, nor was it friendly. I felt the pain coil to my fingers, as she tightened more fiercely. They were still shaking- as though she was _controlling _her strength. As though she had no choice but to kill me. There were so many things going in my mind. I couldn't yelp. My voice stricken with inevitable shock. It was just me, and her. But soon, it would only be her. Yanking my arm away, her hands whipped against her ears. Screaming in torture, her chin raised at my direction. I saw her face. Pale like the other students in this school. And her eyes were beady, and cold. Eyes I would never fail to recognize.

"V-Vampire..." I said, feeling de ja vu flash before me. I flung myself to the ground, crawling backwards into a dead end. My hair was on my face, and my emerald eyes glinted fear. I wanted to scream 'help', and I wanted to fight back. But I was weak. I was cowardly. I shut my eyes tight, hoping that if I were to open them once again _he _would appear. She was chewing on her lower lip, mocking me with a slow, and maniacal laughter. She was coming. I heard her footsteps sprint in my direction.

_You're safe now... _

Immediately, I opened my eyes- grabbing for anything to defend with. But I was too late, and she sped my direction. Using the back of my hands to cover my eyes, I squinted away. But the pain that would come afterwards, did not appear again.

He was there. Standing in front of me- this time in the school's uniform. His back was lean, and his hands were caught with the same crimson coat I saw from childhood. The girl that grabbed my wrist was on the ground, her eyes lost movement, and so did the rest of her body. She lay still on the floor. Did he kill her? Or did she faint? I saw him slowly rotate towards my direction, his amber eyes calm, and controlled. His dark brown hair was in all sorts of direction- messy, showing no care whatsoever. "Idiot..." He coughed.

I kept myself together, fidgeting against my skirt. To think he would save me again, this stranger in black. My eyes feverishly looked into his, hoping that words were not necessary for communication between us. I was out of breath, and my tears wouldn't come out. I was confused, and I needed someone to guide me. Even though I found who I was searching for, my mind was not satisfied. Grabbing hold of his sleeve, I looked at his neck. And I froze.

There was no mark.

This person wasn't him.

His face was expressionless. I glimpsed at a crowd running over- some teachers examining the situation. Others watched the entire time, their heads poking out from open doors.

"Syaoran!" A petite figure followed, her long raven hair trailing behind her. She frowned at my direction, and frowned even more seeing the situation. She shook her head, and covered her mouth. From the look of everyone's faces, I doubted this was old news. After calming the crowd; the male I misinterpreted to be my savior, stood up coldly.

"Tomoyo, get this girl out of here." He stated, using his sharp tongue against the porcelain female. She nodded, but not a very energetic nod. He gave one last look at me before walking away- disappearing into the flock. I needed time to gather myself. I _was_ so sure that was him. The stranger that saved me from my own parents. Despite my accusations, I was positive that they were false. Instantly, I felt myself being dragged by Tomoyo, and yet I did not mind. Questions like, what kind of school is this? Why was I accepted into this academy? And what does this school's emblem represent? Circled my head into a continuous cycle. I struggled keeping pace with Tomoyo, as she ran her way down the white halls. Her hands anxious, and cold. When she opened the door at the end of the aisle, I closed my eyes- as a binding light blinded me from a minute of my sight. Using my free hand to shield the brightness, I gasped before looking around. Tomoyo's hand was no longer around mine, and the pain of where the other vampire held onto reacted. I cringed, and pressed my hand against my chest. Reassuring the pain that was throbbing in my wrist.

We were surrounded by large windows, and blood red curtains, that draped beautifully onto the ground. Gold shavings were spread among the edges of the curtains, and the light that shone into the room was evenly distributed- the rays sparkling against the chandelier that hung from the decorated ceiling. There was a forest as the scenery, and a lake that radiated waves against the morning breeze. Tomoyo turned around, her eyes soft, and so were her words.

"Welcome to Tomoeda Academy." She stated, giving out a brass laughter. "What you've witnessed is only the beginning. I'm sorry you had to see that on your first day." Tucking a long strand of hair behind her ear, she tilted her head to give out a gentle grin. I tried smiling back, but my lips failed to respond. Waiting for her to continue, she beckoned me towards the velvet couch and made me sit down. She sat in front of me, her legs perfectly crossed. "Sakura Kinomoto, daughter of Nadeshiko, and Fujitaka Kinomoto. Is that correct?"

"Yes." I answered, quick and right to the point. I had a feeling this Tomoyo was going to give me answers. I just waited for the appropriate time to ask my questions. Watching her take advantage of the silence, she uncrossed her legs and smiled. "Sakura-chan. May I call you that?"

I nodded. Tomoyo's lips curled back, and this time I didn't fail to lower my chin. "Sakura-chan... The danger you're in right now, is far beyond what you can imagine. You are surrounded by people who want to _kill_ you every single day. The day you enrolled in this academy was no coincidence. In fact, we've lived here long enough to believe in fatal encounters. You're one of the kind in this academy." She smiled.

"One of a kind?" I asked.

"Correct," She quickly responded, nodding her head at my direction. I watched her frantically look around, her voice hastened. "Meaning that you are one of the only humans in this academy. Surrounded by vampires."

"Tomoyo-chan, then that means you too, are a--"

Before I could finish, she nodded. Her eyes saddened, and I realized I had gone to an unwanted subject.

"But that is a story saved for later. I brought you here, because I came to warn you."

"W-Warn me?"

"Yes," She stated, creasing folds on her forehead. As her amethyst pools melted against mine, her stare remained unmovable. "You're a target, or some sort of project in this school. Please remember that you cannot trust anybody, even the teachers themselves. I know this is all new to you, and it may take time to get used to. But Sakura-chan, you have immunity. People are after you, and some are willing to protect you."

"Immunity...?" I asked, breathing heavily. My thoughts leading me to endless options. Tomoyo opened her mouth, but before she could have explained further, the door swung open- and Syaoran stood there with his back leaning against the marble wall. **His eyes blazed black.**

* * *

**Not an interesting chapter, mind you. D: To tell you the truth...**

**I haven't entirely set up a plot sequence for this story. xD I'm hoping to create it before I mess up. Dx**

**I probably already did. -sigh- Alright, please remember to R&R! I need reviews as inspiration, and notice that many of you are still interested! :) No flames, please and thank you.**

- ss-cherryblossom

* * *


	3. Playing Jeopardy

* * *

** To be confused with the entire situation is alright. : ) There's still a lot of missing explanations to go through, and as the story moves on they'll be answered. I'm trying my best to update as much as I can. I want to keep my readers interested! Once again, please don't flame. D': If you are to be so kind. This chapter is just explaining a few twists and turns. Syaoran appears hardly in my chapters, even though it's supposedly to be a romance. But don't fret, they'll come.**

**Remember to review. : ) I still need to know that you're all interested. Plus I need inspiration. Many thanks to my reviewers who have been with me since chapter one. I also would like to thank the new people who story alerted. I won't bring you down! ... Hopefully. D': Sorry for the short chapter! I'll whip a longer one in the future! P.S. Is there anyone wanting me to read their fan fictions? Particularly SxS. I need some stories to read. Any genre is fine with me. Oh, and ideas for this story is welcome. 8D I need all the help I can get. So don't think it's offensive. :)**

**Everything in this story is all made up. I'm not really informative about vampires. Also, forgive my writing skills!  
**

- ss-cherryblossom

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own Card Captor Sakura, or their characters in any way. They belong to their rightful owners. : ) Also, everything in this story is fictional._

* * *

**Nocturnal Romance**

**..)x(..**

**Chapter three:** _Playing Jeopardy_

_"Immunity...?" I asked, breathing heavily. My thoughts leading me to endless options. Tomoyo opened her mouth, but before she could have explained further, the door swung open- and Syaoran stood there with his back leaning against the marble wall. His eyes blazed black._

By now, I would have thought I was used to fights. But their expectations of each other bonded brilliantly against their intent faces. Tomoyo's eyes hardened at the sight of Syaoran, and his never left hers. They stood there, scanning each other's expression. I was wondering whether they were using some sort of telepathy. Either way, the situation troubled me. I caught glimpse of Syaoran, who moved away from the wall- with one step, he already appeared in front of Tomoyo. "Nice way to break it down, moron." He argued, burrowing his eyebrows forward.

"You can't hide something so big from her! She has the right to know!" Tomoyo continued, standing her ground. I wavered my eyes, trying to plant out every word coming from their mouths. They both used heavy tones, their lips snapping furiously. I kept my thoughts to myself, watching Tomoyo- who had the most gentlest expression before, thickening an inner anger. I wasn't necessarily scared, but I was shocked. "T-Tomoyo-chan..." I whispered. Tomoyo's amethyst orbs briefly darted towards mine, gleaming softly behind those horrid eyes. I sighed from relief. Then, I heard Syaoran speak. His tone wispy, and hard. A threaded glower hovering towards my direction.

"Know what? That her life is in JEOPARDY? I think she knows that quite well, Tomoyo. And that's not what I'm talking about. You _nearly, _just, _nearly _stepped over the edge." He yelled, confounding Tomoyo briefly. "What the hell were YOU going to say right before I slammed the door open? Hm? Care to share a MORE confidential secrets? Oh geez... Tomoyo, I left you in charge of **consoling** her, not telling her everything!" I saw how perplexed Syaoran was. His forehead creased folds, and he had stress written all over him. Tomoyo kept calm on the other hand, her breathing paced and relaxed.

"Believe me Syaoran. Sakura-chan **is** human. If it's news, I can take it that she can handle simple conversations like these." Tomoyo loosened her shoulders, the black fading from her eyes. She spoke with fluent whispers, and her chin did not lower from Syaoran's words. She was someone I definitely would not fail to idolize. "Sakura-chan," Tomoyo gestured, her hand reached out. As I ran over to grab her brittle fingers, I managed to catch Syaoran cringe at my direction. I was silent, and he knew I was keeping my emotions inside. The emotions were mostly confusion, and the thought of my vampire knight ached. Softening a desperate glance at Syaoran, I kept wondering why my hero, and him looked so much alike... But one emblem changed my perspectives immediately. Not to mention his personality was different from gentleness. After minutes of connection, Syaoran's hardened stare left mine. What was going on in his thoughts? I did not want to know.

"Tomoyo-chan... I want..." My hands clutched her sleeve, and my emerald eyes widened at her. I couldn't break this out to her, and the compassion that followed along with her distant smile made me anxious of pleading my needs. "I want... To know. Please... Tell me."

I heard Tomoyo's brass laughter, her eyes sneering back at Syaoran. The boy stood his ground with clenched fists, before stubbornly walking over to the couch and sitting himself down. Tomoyo beckoned me on the seat she previously sat on, and made her way beside Syaoran. Clearing her throat, I knew what was going to happen next. I was finally going to get answers.

**"A long time ago, a sorcerer was given a book by a devil. To believe in almighty power, he casted a spell on his enemies to have them turn into monsters of his own. Despite that however, the plan backfired and his creations' power was immensely too strong, even for him. They killed so many people... Feeding off them to keep themselves from surviving..."**Tomoyo's lips pursed tight. Her eyes closed, creating a moment of silence. From the look of her face, she was pained. Syaoran had the same expression, except his looked more agonizing.

**"Some of them fed off villagers, while others relied on self-control. Even a majority hunted animals,"** Tomoyo said, giving out a quiet smile, "**We had a leader, and he said that we had no choice but to live as we are. To live a life of vampires. _It's the way we treat our abilities, that we may be considered monsters or not_... But the pack turned against our leader."** She whispered.** "And we ended up only trusting ourselves. Humans back then were savage, and decided to use every inch of their strength to rid of us. We were nearly drawing back to extinction... Leaving us only to be myths."**

"That is, how do you survive then, without humans...?" I asked, surprised that I didn't stutter. Syaoran's head nodded a bit, pretending to have no interest in the conversation. Tomoyo gave her normal smile.

"We **don't**." Tomoyo bluntly stated, clutching tightly against her skirt. "We **_still_** feed on them."

I didn't know what to say. I was sitting down, surrounded by two murderers. People who do not follow the 'thou shall not kill' commandment. Or, that have no choice to. I was trembling, wondering whether staying in this academy was alright. Whether moving into this town was the right decision. I saw both eyes glance up at me. Tomoyo's worried, and Syaoran's examining. I managed to force out a smile, my legs slightly trembling. "H-How?"

"Mosquitoes." She said giving out a distant grin. "We stopped ambushing humans for a long time now.. The Academy made medicine for all of us to take. Some for self-control, and others for hunger. I'm guessing they took the blood from other animals, and mosquitoes... But... That's just my resolution."

My shoulders relaxed, and my legs stopped shaking. It was all unexpected alright, they broke the news to me as though I already knew. I softened my eyes, realizing that she most probably just wanted to see my reaction. Idiotically, I gave them a frightened one. Was there a way, that maybe I could tell them I was not scared?

But then that would be lying. I've been scared all my life. "Immunity..." I continued, my bangs covering my eyes. "What... Did you mean by that?"

I heard Syaoran shuffle, crossing his legs while leaning back. I could tell he was getting comfortable in his position- or maybe he was anxious, I couldn't tell. Tomoyo's grip on her clothing relaxed, but her eyes were staring deeply into my emerald pools. I felt my heart stop for a moment, wondering what I _had_ that I did not know about. "... We have the ability to multiply ourselves, and create huge packs. But we try not to... Expanding our species is what we're afraid of. Your old town... The night where your house caught on fire..."

I frowned. How did she know about that? Did she do background research on me...? I waited for her to continue, but I couldn't take it for much longer. I needed to breathe, and think things through. My heart stopped pace, and I melted under my seat. At last, Tomoyo flowed the conversation once more.

"It was a raid, and some were newborns that had had yet to figure out about the academy's existence. The small murders whispered among your village, must have been by us. A majority of the recruitments from this school tried stopping this disaster... Because all were dying from thirst, and refused to take any unwanted pills." Clearing her throat, Tomoyo placed a hand against her neck. Closing her eyes to recall terrifying memories. "That night, so many humans were caught with the venom. It was too late to go back, and they all had to be taken in. We hurdled as much as possible, their strengths completely out of control. And then... There was you."

I flinched from her tone. She opened her cunning eyes at my direction, slithering mental images through my head. "Me...?" I asked, unaware of my eyes' dilation. I recognized Syaoran, who looked away- thoughtful, yet decided.

"Yes, you. I know how aware you were of your parents' quarrels... But **that** day was sudden, wasn't it?" Tomoyo asked, her voice an octave higher than a minute ago. She was trying her best to sweetly talk my way into the conversation. I was grateful for all her efforts. "Profound as it may be... Your mother was the only one, that wanted to protect you from _others_. You see, your mother once attended this school."

"She was a vampire?!" I questioned, grabbing hold of myself. Tomoyo shook her head, brushing a hand against her shoulder.

"She was like you, Sakura. _Immune._" Tomoyo repeated. Immune. It was never explained to me, what I was immune_** to**_. The suspension was beginning to flutter butterflies in my stomach all over again. I looked back at the vampires, their faces pained from the stories. "Immune to our venom. You have the nullification to not become one of us. We're unsure whether it was genetic, but your mother said you had the immunity. I was not so positive whether it was to protect you, or she actually told me the truth. She loved you with all her heart, and I trusted her like that. The day you lost your home- Nadeshiko started the fight with your father on purpose. I warned her of the ambush, and she swore to protect you. Your father was originally against informing you about vampires... Of course, your mother tried giving you small hints through fairy tales... And... I'm guessing you knew what happened next."

News that shouldn't come to me at a young age, just happened to strike me down. I was stifled, and the feeling I was getting from Tomoyo's words- were not euphoria, but pain. My mother was a gentle person, and I doubted her. I doubted her, with all my heart; as she used hers, to love me. Tears began tumbling down my face, and I tried wiping them with the back of my hands. Although with my emotional trauma, Tomoyo continued.

"She miscalculated the fact that Fujitaka would go..." Tomoyo paused for a second, thriving her way into her vocabulary. I knew she was going to replace the word, 'insane'. Truthfully, I did not mind, but being Tomoyo, I was guessing she wanted things to go smoothly. "Pernicious... And her own plan reacted oppositely against her. She risked her entire, just for our attention. She wanted me to find you, and I failed. Someone else got to you, before I did."

"Do you know?!" I asked, raising my voice. "The person! Who saved me that night... He had a crescent! The same emblem on his neck!"

Once again, Tomoyo shook her head. "It was too vague to remember. I managed to catch glimpse of him, but he disappeared right after. The school's emblem represents a mystery, that I too, do not even know. But Sakura-chan, I've warned you before. There are others that are looking for you. They want to use your immunity. For either peace, or war... It's unstated."

She stood up, walking towards me in a slow, yet reassuring speed. "I'll find out everything for you. I won't sleep until you're safe. When the time comes, all this confusion will end. I promise."

Wrapping her cold arms around my head, the salty tears kept falling down- Tomoyo's support felt extremely helpful during the moment. My mother protected me. She wanted me to come to this school. Strings of confusion jumbled inside my stomach. The knots unable to untie. I was immune to becoming a vampire. But that did not necessarily mean I was immune to death. Maybe my vampire knight isn't here, and maybe he is. I had to let chance slip into my fingers. I can't rely on the past anymore, I have to look into the future. But all I know now, is the fact that my mother sent me here for a purpose. The future was precisely where I stood.

**..)x(..**

After I sobbed all the stress away, I apologized to Tomoyo about wetting her shirt. She said it was nothing to worry about, and I was sure that we were going to become good friends. I was still not used to all the news I was given. My life in jeopardy... That wasn't clear to me at all. I kept doubting that I didn't have this power. I was just a normal high school student, who has problems fitting in with classmates. How could I have a nullification against vampire venom? Soon after she calmed me down, Tomoyo was called in by a student. She told me that Syaoran would lead me to my dorm- which the stubborn boy refused to do. It was after that she bribed him, that he agreed.

I bit my lower lip, watching my loafers hit the ground as I walked down the salmon rug. Syaoran was at the front, his back faced towards mine- and his hands, as usual, stuffed in his pockets. I already imaged a personality of Syaoran in my mind. Obstinate, yet in control. Perhaps we could become close friends in the future? I looked up towards the walls, small lanterns hanging from the ceiling. There were candles surrounding us as well, a scent of roses filling the air. This school caught me in awe. Hearing footsteps stop, I glimpsed back at Syaoran.

"...Don't depend on us, cause you're immune." He spoke, his jaded eyes glancing back at me. They were narrowed, and serious. Full of doubt, and anxiety that overcame his control. I was a bit frightened, but I did not move. I opened my mouth to say something, but I did not know how to respond. Instead, he spoke for me. "Whether you like it or not, you're targeted. Don't depend on Tomoyo all the time, she has her own life to live as well. Taking advantage of us... Using us as your body guards..." I saw him clench his fists, his shoulders shaking.

Were they out of anger, or fear? I wanted to reach out and reassure him, but he turned back- his eyes widened from colored emotions. "And don't ever come into personal contact, with either one of us. We already have one burden of a lifetime to share, we don't need another one."

I watched him trample on me. All my life, I thought if I kept quiet then I would never have to hear them argue anymore. If I kept quiet, things would end. If I were to shut my mouth, and never open it again... I were to be saved. But doing so, never did good. Mother... Father... Everyone... I had to build courage! Even if it were over the littlest things. "That is! NO! How can you say such things!? Being a vampire shouldn't be a burden... If vampires did not exist, I wouldn't be standing here! And! T-Tomoyo-chan is not the type of person to let other people decide for her... I will never use people! Never, in my entire life! And if I were!" I ran forward, clutching his sleeve, watching his perplexed eyes expand above me. I rocked him back and forth childishly, crying all the stress building up between us. "If I were to use you, it would be out of strength! To be used as someone's strength... Isn't bad at all... I would do the same for you."

We stood in the halls, the candle light glazing it's beams at us. The room was dark, and we remained shadows on the painted walls. I heard Syaoran mutter something, but I did not hear. Lifting up my head, his stare tightened away. A pained expression. An expression that hurt me too. **"I hate idiots like you..."** He scowled, pushing me away. Disappearing into the shadows, I fell to my knees. What I just did, and what he had said; killed the remaining of my energy. All was blackening, and I needed time to rest. To recollect my physical, and emotional state. By tomorrow... By tomorrow, surely, I will be fine.

"Sakura-chan?" Yue's voice rang swiftly against my ear. I instantly lifted my head up, surprised to see him there. His silver hair glimmered against the candle light, and his pale face leaned forward to meet mine. His thin fingers pressed against my forehead, checking if I were dazed. I was extremely happy that Yue found me. If it were to be someone else, I would have been scared. Just being around him, made my world a bit calmer.

"Yue-san...?" I said, saying his name in a low whisper. Yue laughed, kneeling down- a lantern in his hands.

"I always seem to be saving you," He teased, helping me up. I cracked a smile. It'd be great if Yue was my hero- not someone like Syaoran. He was crude, and insensitive. Yue was gentle, and soft-spoken. Turning bright red, I whipped my head around and stared. What was that all about? I never thought about those sort of things before. Focusing my attention back at Yue, he grabbed my arm and led me down the narrow hall. My cheeks returned to it's normal color, my steps harmonizing with his. If Yue were to be my vampire... I closed my eyes and imagined how it'd be like. What would I say to him? How would he react? Closing my eyes, I let Yue take me towards the end of the hall, while wondering what my mysterious stranger was to me.

The idea slipped my mind.

* * *

**I recently noticed that for my two previous chapters, I either bolded or used italics for the last sentence. Well I didn't do it this chapter, and I'm proud. xD Bwuhaha.**

Syaoran: Is that something really to be proud about?

**Gah, the kill joy appears. -.- Anyways, please R&R. : ) I'm hoping to hear all from you. If you want to know what the next chapter's title is going to be, it's located on my profile every chapter update. There might be already a majority of you, that might hate Yue. I don't blame you, because he MIGHT just MIGHT be a barrier between Sakura and Syaoran's relationship. xD -Thinks about it- Oh, and I haven't forgotten about Eriol. He'll appear in the next chapter. Sakura's mother has also yet to be further explained. That'll just happen by occurrence. Thank you for reading. : )**

- ss-cherryblossom


	4. Desolate Rose

**Hello everyone. Thank you those who have been reading up until now! I'm grateful, and I wouldn't have asked for more. Nocturnal Romance will continue being updated regularly. I was slightly late, since I've been requested to do a various amount of things lately. ;A; Please stay in touch with this story! I promise I won't let anybody down! As usual, I would like fellow readers to R&R! Especially review. If more people review, the more I get motivated to right more! And no flames, please and thank you! I would also like to thank the people who story alerted my story. Thank you very much! You're all so helpful! I promised that Eriol would come to this chapter, and I didn't realize that I haven't updated for a bit... So I'll let him appear next chapter. His purpose is still yet unknown. -w-; Eek. I'm so bad at this.**

** a hopefull dream, I read your fanfiction. :) The matchmakers. And guessed what? I loved it. :3 Hope you update soon as well. I'll review ASAP! Soon after I finish promises in other sites! I keep reusing my adjectives, and adverbs. It's annoying me lately. ;w; I also need plot ideas, and such. x3 DON'T HESITATE TO SUFFICE! Romance will come eventually. I'm building it up. I'm guessing reviewers are more towards the romance, when reading this fan fiction? Please state so. I'll try balancing the amount of romance, and mystery in the upcoming chapters. I don't want to upset my readers.  
**

- ss-cherryblossom

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own Card Captor Sakura, or their characters in any way. They belong to their rightful owners. : ) Also, everything in this story is fictional._

* * *

**Nocturnal Romance**

**..)x(..**

**Chapter Four:**_ Desolate Rose_

"Syaoran...? _Pissing_ you off?" Yue questioned, raising his head from behind the wall. He had a smile plastered on his lips, as he helped me organize my luggage. He was simply placing my products into a cabinet. I unzipped the front pocket, shoving my hands into the bag. Throwing clothes onto my bed, I puffed my cheeks from frustration. I was pushing my belongings everywhere, and throwing them around the room. Yue noticed, and I heard him laugh- a very short chuckle. "I have to admit; no one can ever get through Syaoran. He's the type of person to do things alone, no matter how much you try to persuade him. This is a common thing, I thought you already knew. Hmm... But it's surprising to see you mad."

"Eh? How?" I asked, managing to lower my temper. I gave my mouth a short pout, before drifting my eyes towards the ceiling. It was sort of rare to see me mad... People would always see me as the quiet, and shy type. I learned to accept that, and never realized I was growing to be that character. Anger... I felt goosed bumps crawl on my arm.

"It's not a bad thing, no offense." Yue said, walking towards me. Grabbing the items I threw all over the place, he neatly packed it down on my bed. Sighing from humiliation, I threw my arms back- resting my head on the soft carpet. Yue, and Tomoyo were positively my only friends in this academy. I tried my best being Syaoran's, but he...

"_**I hate idiots like you..."** _

Pain, and anger traveled down my veins. Kicking my legs against the luggage, I waved my arms in the air. "Ohhhhhhhhh! He acts like a cranky old man!" I bellowed, sitting myself up. I didn't realize my hair was springing all over the place after that short tantrum. I needed to release my stress. Then it struck my mind. Widening my eyes, I leaned forward. "Yue-san! Is it alright if I visit your green house again?" I proclaimed, overexcited.

I thought of the green house as my calming spot. A place where I could forget all my problems. That's what it was to me, and it was already my favorite spot of the entire academy. Yue's lips transitioned into a frown. I was taken back, wondering whether he was going to reject me. I'd feel extremely stupid if he did- I was getting too hyper.

"I thought you didn't like the green house..." Yue spoke, his tone friendly. Closing his eyes, he put on his smile again. "After all, you almost ran out crying."

"A-Ah! THAT'S! Well... Um!" I fiddled with my fingers, trying to come up with an answer. I totally forgot about that. I couldn't tell him because I lied... The thought seeped into my head, and I felt warm tears to start forming in my eyes. Yue was laughing again, watching me tremble with a wobbled pout. Placing his hands on my shoulder, I blinked and looked up. His sapphire eyes truly were mesmerizing. But something was missing. Yue's eyes were different from the rest. His eyes had life, and they were not hardened and cold. They were the eyes of a _human_.

"Yue-san... Are you... A vampire too?" I asked, holding my breath. I felt rather stupid for asking that question. Of course they were all vampires... Tomoyo even said I was the only human in this academy. But Yue kept his steady stare directly down at me. My cheeks started to blaze a light shade of pink, and before I knew it, my whole face was in a flush.

"Half." He grinned, pulling himself away. I watched him take out the remaining of my belongings, tossing them to his left side. I kept silent, tucking a lock of my hair behind an ear. Half. Yue was half. So his mother, or father was human? I didn't get good vibes from him, and once again, I went to an unwanted topic. I had to figure out what to say... Change the subject, so the aroma of the room was less tense. Opening my mouth to say something, Yue turned to look at me. I stopped, and he took the courtesy of speaking first.

"I like this Sakura-chan," He said, his words melting into my heart. Loosening my shoulders, my eyes softened and my cheeks were crimson. He reached down and brushed a finger against my bottom lip, his face an inch away from mine. His jaw was tensed, and his eyes were searching desperately for an answer. His voice was collected as usual, but it wasn't the same as the first time I met him. Yue was holding back though. Everybody was doing that lately. "Just act like yourself... You don't have to change."

And before I knew it, he pulled back and walked away. I was left, dumb folded- my eyes scanning the lining of where he once stood. His words cut innocently into me, and it took me time to realize how he was reflecting this to our encounters. Sweeping my head around, I wanted to say good bye... But he wasn't there. I had a feeling this was going to happen to me a lot, but I was glad Yue wasn't a bad guy. He was an accomplice- my friend.

**..)x(..**

The nightmare was repeating itself. Again, and again, I woke up in a cold sweat. It was worse than usual. Nightmares were common for me, but that night... The point of view was different. This time, I was staring at myself. I was in distress, putting all my strength into self-control. There was screaming outside my old home. Banging on the door, 'help us! Help us!'. And then a thundering slither would rain down, and the last thing you would hear was a thump. At that moment, I wasn't terrified. I felt calm, and composed; watching my former self tremble into the corner.

And I woke up. All the emotions I couldn't feel when I was asleep, suddenly started crashing down. The cold sweat returned, and I was shaking from my bitter ordeal. It was 5 in the morning, and classes started at 6. I finally broke a record. My shortest dream in a week.

"Alright class! We have a new student with us today!"

A vampire class wasn't at all different from a regular class. They were similar from being rowdy and talkative. A type of class that I never fit in. As I walked into the room, I didn't bother paying attention to those who started rumors already. I managed to sink my eyes into the crowd- and caught 2 people I recognized. One I loved, and obviously, one I hated. Tomoyo was found in the corner, her uniform fit perfectly on her. She gave me a wink, using her fingers to create an 'Okay' sign. I returned her smile, and looked over at Syaoran- my stare forming into a glare. Syaoran wasn't even paying attention to my introduction. Instead, he was leaning back from his chair, his hands behind his neck, and his feet on the desk. As a finishing touch, a manga book was settled on his face. I was guessing he was asleep.

"Kinomoto-san!" My teacher cooed, crossing her arms. Her face was stern, and I jumped from surprise.

"H-Hoe?!"

"Sakura-chan! You may take your seat! Right beside Syaoran." She stated, irritated. I heard the students giggle, while others avoided my stare. The seats were organized into 6 rows. In each row, were 5 desks. And in each desk, were 2 people. I walked up to my newly found partner, who didn't seem to be paying attention to reality. I stared, but he didn't move. I felt Tomoyo's worried glance, cast on my back- and the teacher just started the lesson. Screeching the chair, as I sat down; Syaoran finally twitched a hand.

"... Augh..." He groaned, with his placid tone. "Could you not make any cracking sounds when you sit down? Or sit on the desk, hopefully you're light enough to handle it."

"W-What..?" I cringed, turning my emerald eyes at his direction. His face was revealed from under the rigid book. Seeing him up close was entirely different. His lining of the face matched perfectly to the one in my dream. And his eyes were beautifully shaded. It was as though he was portrayed by a God. What a waste. He just HAD to be crude. It wasn't long before he noticed I was examining him. Keeping his pose straight, Syaoran leaned forward- playfully reaching to brush a hand across my forehead.

"Hmmm..." He whispered, a seductive smile slanting on his lips. My eyes wavered, my hands frantically searching for some sort of weapon. If he went any further, I was surely going to snap! "Sakura..." Syaoran murmured, my name sounded like angels through his lips. "... You should really focus on your studies, rather than immorally examining me."

I blinked, turning around to see 28 eyes lay on me. Syaoran sneered, before returning to his heedless imagination. At that moment, I didn't care about my vampire knight, or what the other students thought of me. All I wanted to do, was throw Syaoran into the Atlantic ocean.

**..)x(..**

_**"HEEE TTIIICKKSSS MEEE OFFFFFF!"**_ I screamed, heaving large breaths soon after. Stuffing my spoon into my rice, I began cutting them into smaller pieces. Tomoyo sat in front of me, barely touching her food. "Tomoyo, why aren't you eating!?" I commanded, not realizing I was wincing. I heard her brass laughter once again, poking her head to the side.

"Have you forgotten?" She stated, opening her mouth to reveal pointed teeth. I gulped, blinking innocently at her appearance. I kept forgetting Tomoyo was a vampire. She seemed too nice, and friendly. As though she was a human, like myself. She was not mysterious like Yue, nor was she impolite like Syaoran. Tomoyo... Was just, Tomoyo. "Why did you get food, if you aren't going to eat it?" I asked, licking my lips. The food was slightly bland. Different from home, but it was bearable.

"Mm... Because I thought you'd feel left out if I didn't."

"Don't be silly." I laughed, shifting my stare at the cafeteria tables. There was a lot of people staring at me lately. Some of them giving me scowls, while others quavered. Why? I wanted to ask Tomoyo badly, but I didn't want to offend her. She probably thought the same of me as well. A human, frocking in a midst of vampires. There was something wrong with that sentence. "Tomoyo! I was wondering if you know what class Yue is?" I asked. I thought about it. But Yue and Tomoyo would make great friends. Both had great personalities. It wouldn't hurt to ask.

"Yue...?" She questioned, her expression perplexed. My eyes softened. Did I say something odd again? "Sakura... How do you know Yue?"

"... I met him a couple of times now. In the green house, and such." I muttered. Tomoyo's perplexed stare, now transitioned into an angry one. I watched her clutch the table, her amethyst orbs narrowing at my direction.

"Sakura... Don't ever talk to him again."

"H-Hoe...? But he's a nice person, and--"

"Sakura." Tomoyo threatened, her tone serious. The next thing I knew, my legs were trembling. Tomoyo realized what she was doing, and settled down. Justifying wrong with her sweet tone. I watched her wipe a hand across her forehead- observing her beady eyes lighten. My trembling came to a halt, and Tomoyo spoke. "So sorry... I'm so sorry, Sakura." She said, giving an apologetic smile.

I returned her a forced grin, concern what I should do now. I kept figuring out old problems, yet I encounter more. It's like an endless cycle. I just didn't want to make anymore assumptions. I needed answers, not estimations. Tomoyo was here right now. My answers was sitting in front of me. Staring down at my food, I frowned. I lost my appetite.

"Sakura... Yue is..." Tomoyo took a long pause. Straightening her back, while her jet black locks spun down to her shoulders. "**Yue is the principal of this school.** I told you not to trust the school, right...? Especially him..."

My eyes darkened, and the utensils that were retained in my hands trundled down to the floor. Yue...? He was much too young to be the principal... But I was human, and he was entirely different. Yue said he was half... Doesn't he age? I glimpsed back at Tomoyo, her mouth shaped into another apologetic smile. "I'm sorry." She said. I couldn't understand what she was apologizing for.

Maybe it was the fact that she tried eating me for lunch. Sakura as the main course...

Mhm. I bet half of the people in the cafeteria would have found that tasty. Maybe even Yue.

**..)x(..**

I entered back into the classroom with mixed emotions. Yue was my very first friend in this academy, and all of a sudden I found out he was some sort of principal!? He looked just like any ordinary student... But now that Tomoyo mentioned, he wasn't wearing the uniform... It was stupid of me to not ask him first hand. Trudging my way smoothly across the classroom, I skipped towards my desk- forgetting the fact that I sat beside Syaoran. Surprisingly he wasn't there. But his manga book was still placed near the window seal. "What a weirdo..." I muttered, taking a seat. As the teacher sprung herself into the room, all the students came in as well. Tomoyo said she wasn't attending the next lecture. I wanted to ask a reason why, but she sped off before I could get an answer. I thought of being in a new environment, an opportunity. Maybe if I tried meeting new people- I could gain friends.

_Hungry friends._ I thought, giving out an exasperated sigh. When student Miyazawa was chosen to read the next sentence, the door slid open. Pale faces, all turning to the same direction I was looking at. Syaoran leaned against the birch wood, the wall holding himself up. He was in a phase, resembling the time I was attacked by the girl vampire. But this time, there were scrapes all around his body. The whole classroom went quiet-- even the teacher, who usually would strictly accuse a late student. Rotating her back against the classroom, she started writing the lesson on the board. And my classmates, returned to what they were doing. Miyazawa even started reading the passage, and everyone just ignored the injured vampire near the exit. What was going on...?

My emerald eyes didn't fail to follow Syaoran, who came towards me- or to his desk. There were clear burnts, and blood trailing down his knee. He was limping, but he didn't bother talking to me, until he sat down.

"Didn't your parents tell you it's rude to stare?" Syaoran remarked, ripping off his sleeves. I rolled my eyes, focusing back at Syaoran's wounds. My eyes widened, catching glimpse of a black mark on his neck. Grabbing him so he turned my direction, he cringed slightly from the force on his bruises. I scanned his neck, but there was nothing there. Was I imagining things...? He pushed me off, clenching his teeth tightly together from the pain. "What the hell are you doing?" He quietly snapped, whipping my hand away. I twitched as it hit against the table.

"I thought I saw something..." I muttered, disappointed. Suddenly, I was alarmed. Why was I so disappointed? It's not like I _wanted _Syaoran to be my vampire savior. He was always, recklessly making crude jokes to me. He shouldn't even be included as a suspect. I softened my eyes, and I never realized Syaoran was looking. I wonder why he had those wounds... And I wonder whether Yue, being the principal was true. I frowned, clutching my skirt as I started feeling the warm tears coming out again. Crying was the only way to release stress. I tried my best to hold them back. And surprisingly, they didn't fall. But that wasn't because of me...

It was because Syaoran's hand grabbed onto mine.

* * *

** Well, that's the last of it. I hope it's alright, even though it's short. The next chapter's title is on my profile right now. :) I'm very sorry if this story is strangely similar to either any of the books, or animes. Truthfully, I've never watched/read vampire knight. Nor am I aware of the plot. I hope it isn't the same. If it is, I would cut ties with this story right now. It sounds interesting, though. I may take a look at it just to avoid having the same ideas. ;A; -Sigh- Now I'm becoming worried! xD Eek! Well, anyways, please R&R, and no flames! I'll write more chapters, the more reviews I get!**

- ss-cherryblossom


	5. Yesterday's Friend

** Once again, I open this up with thanking all my reviewers. You've all been remarkably helpful to this story. I'm planning to continue it, so far. C: And thank you hamxham for telling me that I put chapter one for playing jeopardy. x3 I successfully changed it. xD I'll try my best to keep Syaoran from saying anymore rude comments! But it's a habit for me, from my previous stories, so it'll be slightly tempting. ;A; I'd like to please state of no 'flames'! I'm not a very confident person with those sort of things. I think I said that before. Eheh.. a hopefull dream, I'll get to your stories, ASAP! I'm trying to multi-task, so I may be rather slow. But please look forward to it!**

**This chapter introduces another creature other than vampires. Please R&R!**

- ss-cherryblossom

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own Card Captor Sakura, or their characters in any way. They belong to their rightful owners. : ) Also, everything in this story is fictional._

* * *

**Nocturnal Romance**

**..)x(..**

**Chapter Five:** _Yesterday's Friend_

His cold hands grabbed onto mine, and the hold was strong. The class went quiet, before a student in the corner clenched their teeth into a scowl. "I hate them. Why are they here?!" He yelled, held down by a classmate behind him. My eyes eagerly looked around, persecuting for an answer. Everyone had their sleeves against their noses, but Syaoran remained still. Even the teacher, who stopped the lesson, held back.

"It's worse enough that we have a human here! Why do _they _have to come?!" A girl retorted, darting her eyes directly at me. "It's all your fault, dirt!"

I cringed. What was she talking about? And who was this, '**they**'? Syaoran's hand tightened even more, that I could barely move. His grip was persistent, and he knew I was struggling to get out. I opened my mouth to scream, and yell at him for his tactless approach. But I stopped, seeing his jaw flex, and his eyes flare. The bruises on his body started disappearing. I couldn't believe what my eyes was seeing. Slightly terrified, I stood stunned on my chair. Why was everyone acting so worked up?

"Tomoyo..." He whispered, arching a glimpse out the window. I blinked. Tomoyo...? Tomoyo left early before lessons started. Was Syaoran worrying about her? Maybe I should tell him where she was. But he looked uninterested to listen to anybody. I swerved my direction around, chewing hesitantly on my lower lip. The crowd of vampires to the corner scraped their fingers against the desk. Bending the metal that was holding it up. Others remained calm- resembling Syaoran. I didn't know what was going on. And that wasn't new, since I was always late to be informed. Trying to release myself from Syaoran's grasp, I held my breath.

I scanned the girl beside me, who was giving me a hardened stare. I was afraid I would be assaulted. Afraid, that I'd only have my bare hands to protect. A large shadow casted above us, and my eyes narrowed for a minute. The vampire that was looking at me, casted a smirk on her angelic face. The rest of the students curved their chins towards me. They leaped above- their arms wide, ready to pounce.

It took moments after, until I realized what was behind me- and what everyone was after. Syaoran's grip was still attached to mine, and a big... Black... Wolf was outside the window. It's red eyes flickered gravely, it's teeth and claws, immensely sharp. His ears were perked high, and his tail followed behind him. He was in the air, clawing his way through the glass. I tightly shut my eyes, and Syaoran pulled me onto his chest. He swept his way through my classmates, who surged their way onto the grotesque beast. An ear-piercing howl vibrated from inside the room, I heard scowls and screaming, and glass breaking . Almost in whispers, but with a superficial, slithering tone. The person I would have wanted the least connection with, held me earnestly against his chest. Shunning away all the tremblings and fear that would emotionally hurt me in the end. I responded with acceptance, clamming my fists on him. A werewolf. Not only do vampires exist, so do werewolves. What was going to show up next? An elf? I hope elves don't kill humans.

"GIVE US THE GIRL!" A hoarse voice barked, it's husky tone deafening to the ears. "GIVE HER TO US!"

They couldn't possibly be talking about me, right? I was just Sakura Kinomoto, a normal high school student. I didn't want anymore ties with mystical creatures! I wanted to scream out, 'leave me alone'! But my words wouldn't utter such nonsense. I knew that fate probably destined me to get involved with werewolves, and vampires- ever since I was born. My mother too, who risked her life to save mine. I could hear my mother's apologetic voice ring through my ears, her soft touch lingering on my forehead. Saying, 'I never wanted you to get involved'. But at the same time, her earnest words would fret to include the fact... That I _had _to get involved. Then her sweet tone would be casted from the mother I never knew that night... Where she screamed, and blamed me just how father did.

Syaoran's feet hurriedly ran through the candle lit halls, the flames waving towards his direction from the speed he was going in. I was dizzy, and I felt like I was in a roller coaster ride. I opened my eyes, looking to the corner to see the atrium. The bright light shone through the cross that hung from the far end of the passage. The moon light emitted from an enormous crack from the ceiling, and oddly enough it shone on us. The atrium was always filled with people, but this time it was empty. I looked up at Syaoran, who stopped moving.

"Syaoran...?" I croaked, clearing my throat from my rough voice.

"We're surrounded..." He phrased, tightly shutting his eyes. I could tell he was contemplating, and I didn't want to bother him. I had to figure out a way to help too. When I was younger, I used to believe vampires were the bad guys. But this situation was entirely different. This time, I was not so sure which was the good side. So **who **should I help? A flock of furry shadows shaded us, as we were surrounded by 7 woolly creatures. Their claws gnawing at our direction, and their eyes deadly. I felt myself being pulled down, as Syaoran went to his knees and held me tightly.

One of the wolves evolved back into a human, having the same look it had transformed. His auburn hair brushed down to his neck, and his hazel eyes glinted desire. Syaoran didn't move, nor did he twitch a look. His hands were icy, and it felt soothing against my burning skin. Goosed bumps trickled down my arm, and he acted as though he didn't realize it. "Kind of reckless entering our territory, mutt." Syaoran sneered. The werewolf winced, and ran forward- his hands now clawed around Syaoran's neck. I gasped from shock, feeling Syaoran's clutch tighten even more.

"Shut the hell up, Leech." The husky voice returned, his stare drifting down towards me. I avoided eye contact, and buried myself into Syaoran's uniform. "Don't tell me you trust this pulse-challenged parasite! Humans are regrettably stupid..."

"It's better than trusting a fleabag." Syaoran replied, kicking the werewolf across the room. He smashed against the wall, flitting anger through his pupils. I saw how he commanded the rest of his restless comrades to stay back- signaling that this was his battle alone. I saw him run towards us, jumping half way. And with one blink, a gigantic werewolf was coming at our direction. I turned away, but the werewolf did not come. A flash of light lanced against him, his body trapped against the wall. A tiny female grabbed hold of this gigantic beast- and I realized it was Tomoyo.

Her hand was against his neck, and blood leaked out from either one of them. This was the first time I saw Tomoyo fight, and I was terrified. Out of all people, I didn't want to see her this way. The way of a _monster_.

"STEP AWAY FROM OUR LEADER!" The werewolves growled, their mouths not moving. They were barking, yet obeying their leader's orders. "GET OFF HIM!"

They nodded their heads at Tomoyo. She looked so small in comparison to the crowd around her. I kicked from Syaoran's grasp, pleading a look up at him. He ignored me. "TOMOYO!" I screamed.

Tomoyo held back, turning around from where my voice cooed her name. A blood shed threw my eyes off course, and I saw Tomoyo's petite body fly towards the ground in front of us. I wanted to scream so badly. I wanted to cry senseless tears. I glimpsed at Syaoran, who's expression remained unmovable. "I HATE YOU!" I screamed, tugging childishly on his sleeves. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"

Thoughts that were unspoken rushed like adrenaline in my head. Thoughts concerning questions, of why Syaoran didn't bother saving Tomoyo. Feelings unknown, not knowing how he felt about her on the marble floor- they all troubled me. "COLD BLOODED IDIOT!" I screamed, my lungs filled with hate. The werewolf that sent Tomoyo into the ground, stepped out from the shadows. It's silver fur tainted with speckled liquid. It's claw was covered in the coat of blue gore. Syaoran stood up, and I wasn't trembling. My eyes met with the werewolf, and I didn't know myself anymore. "... Leave us alone..." I choked, strings of pain building up inside my chest. "I won't allow you to hurt anyone any longer..."

I shut Syaoran off my thoughts, and my fists were clenched. At that moment, I didn't think about what I wasn't capable of doing. I walked forward, surprisingly to have felt Syaoran's grip loosen. But it wasn't because of my determination. Syaoran's hands covered his neck, and he threw himself to his knees. I turned around, eyes searching frantically in him. Steam started emitting, and a green light formed around his neck. As the light slowly disappeared, **a black crescent carved on his cape**- and I stood motionless.

The wolves remained quiet, before the leader struck himself down back to the ground. Proceeding towards me, my eyes never left theirs. I took a step back, my loafers clicking on broken, mosaic, glass. 'Sakura... Come on Sakura... Think... Think...'

I didn't have time to realize that Syaoran was the one I was looking for. I didn't have the time to take Tomoyo to the infirmary. I had no time for my own problems. All I knew, was that I was immune. I was the chosen human to attend this academy. And with this great ability, I needed to protect the others who I don't want to get involved. I looked back at Syaoran, who was growling repeatedly. My eyes widened to find that his shadow was entirely different from how he looked like. His shadow was larger- intensely grotesque. It had wings sprouted from behind, and horns that keenly pointed towards the sky.

"... Take me!" I decided, grabbing hold of my sleeves. Distracting them from Syaoran's pain. "If you promise to leave, with no more harm! You can take me as hostage!"

"We were planning to anyways," The silver wolf gnarled, angling it's nose at my direction. "With either force, or compensation."

"NO!" Syaoran scowled, with his remaining breath. His voice was deeper than usual, and his eyes changed. He crawled towards my direction, grabbing his shoulder, wincing. "SAKURA, THIS IS STUPID."

"Syaoran..." I muttered. The silver wolf snarled. "If you aren't going to co-operate, I'll knock you down and send you back with us!" The black wolf attacked. I ran to the side, as I dodged their tackles. Both rolled to the floor, landing on all four claws- one made it's way back to me once again. Syaoran stood and jumped the other werewolf, disappearing and reappearing. The crowd inched their way to surround me, and I ran to Tomoyo- embracing her in my arms. Hot tears rolled down my face, and lady luck was not on my side today. As the silver wolf bit my arm, I didn't let go, even though the pain was agonizing. I faced Syaoran, who looked back with thick red orbs. My eyes blurred, and before I knew it, I was emotionless, and still like a doll. The pain disappeared from my arm, and was replaced by a light headed feeling.

Tomoyo slowly fell to my lap, and I didn't know what I was doing anymore. I was helpless, and I couldn't move. The wolves yelped, lowering their perked ears. Swiftly moving their way out of the academy, Syaoran fell to the floor- and I retained control, wondering why they suddenly disappeared. However, a remaining black wolf stood over him, lifting up a claw to finish a final blow. As he did, a hand stopped it just in time, and I watched as my silver-haired friend smile down at me.

Yue.

"Conference meeting. I came as soon as I heard." He gestured, before bending the wolf's wrist in threat. He growled, and pounced back- running towards where his comrades escaped. A chestnut haired boy, followed behind him, his beady stare forewarned. "Kero, please treat Daidouji-san." Yue demanded.

Kero walked up to Tomoyo, grabbing her from me with ill-behavior. Smoothly stepping out of the atrium, Yue bent down to Syaoran. I ran over, feverishly wrapping my shaking arms around him.

"Yue! What's going on!? Is Tomoyo alright?! What happened to Syaoran?! Yue!" I shouted, memories lashing in my head. I screamed louder, huge tears rolling upon Syaoran's wounds. They were healing, just like before; but this time, I wasn't so scared. I felt the pain repeat itself, and I cringed. "You're my friend aren't you...?! You're not the principal, right...? Everything is a lie right?! A dream, right?! I want to go home! Please take me home!"

"Sakura... Everything will be explained over time... Please relax..." Yue said, his lips curved into a delighted smile. **For the first time, Yue's smile scared me.** I didn't know how to respond, as he stood up and left to calm down the outraged students. Everyone, and everything was clustered. I grabbed hold of Syaoran's shirt, laying my head on his stone hard chest. Was he alive?

"Get off me..."

I widened my eyes, and straightened my back. My tears forcing out of my swollen eyes. I was so glad Syaoran was okay. And I knew Tomoyo was going to be too. Even though I was confused, I was glad everybody was alright.

"Did you get hurt...?" Syaoran asked, trying to keep his eyes open. I brought my hands to grab his, and my tears wet his neck- where the crescent tattoo seeped into hiding.

"... Just a scratch." I muttered, seeing a dull sneer on his face. I lied. There was bite barks on my arm, and it was killing me.

I had a feeling Tomoyo, and Syaoran were the only ones I could trust now. Werewolves, and vampires were all so vague to me. As though I was living in a dream, made by an imaginative child. I tried recalling the moment Syaoran and I were surrounded by werewolves. How the fear tingled my spine. There was going to be a lot more of those in the future, and I knew I had to get used to it. Then I remembered the ravishing moment when Syaoran lost control- his eyes glaring deep into mine. I recalled how he attacked the werewolf, his teeth ripping. And from there, I shut my memories inside a jar. I no longer wanted to remember.

What other possible secrets is everyone keeping from me? And what happened to Syaoran...? I was clustered myself.

Syaoran sat up, brushing his chestnut hair over his eyes. As I wrapped his arm around my shoulder for support- we slowly managed our way to stand. My focus still at Yue. Syaoran noticed my perplexity, and I heard him mutter a sigh. "Don't trust that kid."

"H-Huh?" I questioned, scrunching my nose towards his scraped face. I watched him shake his head, letting me go- fully rejecting my hospitality. My eyes never left his back, until he faded into the shadows. I was guessing he was going to check on Tomoyo. Softening my emerald eyes, I felt an icy hand on my shoulder. I turned around to find a student. An average student with icy blue eyes, and navy hair. His pale lips formed into a smile, but my body was too sore to return one.

**"My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa... It's a pleasure to finally meet you."**

I found myself oddly staring at this newcomer. It was the fact that he was introducing himself after a riot, that surprised me. I opened my mouth to reply, but my body could no longer hold, and black overcame my conscious.

**..)x(..**

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter. Unfortunately, short. D': I'm sorry for not updating quickly. I've been hung over with a couple of things. For the most part, I'm trying to connect this story's plots, and such. Syaoran's struggle plays a key role in this story. (: I'm sure you'll all figure out what it is, if you read carefully. Please remember to R&R, no flames! I need reviews, in order to know my story is in everyone's interest! I hope you enjoyed. Please look forward to the next chapter! I might be changing my username. Just a heads up.**

** Oh, and once again the next chapter title is on my profile. C:**

- ss-cherryblossom


	6. Jack's Jill

**I kept postponing Eriol's appearance in the story, and I was about to in the last chapter too. I knew it was sudden, and probably a laugh of a day for most of you. xD But I didn't want to keep breaking promises. C: In the upcoming chapters of this story, I'm planning on doing a chapter of Syaoran's point of view, of either present time, or what it was like in his past. The second option is only open to those who need a clear explanation of what's going on. xD Because questions, and the answers are separated in each chapter, so the time sequence is hard to put together. This is slightly longer than the rest of my chapters. I have no idea why. But enjoy! Please remember to R&R. No flames, please.**

A warning before any of you start. **IF YOU DISLIKE THE ERIOL x TOMOYO PAIRING, PLEASE DO NOT READ ON, IF YOU BELIEVE THAT YOU CAN NOT HANDLE THEM IN PARTS OF MY CHAPTERS. Whether you are an Eriol x Kaho pairing, or have an enormous fettish for Tomoyo x Sakura pairing; and can not handle large sappy doses of some other pairings, please do not read on. I'd like to ask my readers what pairings you support. And to those who would care to argue with me, keep them to yourself.  
**

**It would be nice if you all reviewed! I need to know that my readers are interested.**

- ss-cherryblossom

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own Card Captor Sakura, or their characters in any way. They belong to their rightful owners. (CLAMP) Also, everything in this story is fictional._

* * *

**Nocturnal Romance**

**..)x(..**

**Chapter Six:** _Jack's Jill_

I bit into my sandwich, trying to swallow the dry taste that was already itching down my throat. My appetite had been ruined, to my utter dismay of werewolf invasion. I never thought of actually meeting a werewolf, nor vampires... I was just stunned with neglect that large, furry, creatures prowled our land during midnight. It was surprising the most, that I did not feel traumatized to the point I would break into tears. Perhaps it was the perplexity of Syaoran's true identity. That's what interested me. Syaoran's true identity... My mouth twitched, as I felt the wound on my shoulder. The werewolf did get the best of me... I doubt I had enough blood in my system to be kept awake.

When I woke up from the black out, I dreamed a quiet dream. One of the very few experiences had finally happened to me. My mood was indestructible, and not even the worse comment would send me crying. Tomoyo was already up on her feet, prancing with outer most joy; as though she had never been thrown across the marble floor. I was surrounded by the scent of medicine. There were also weird chemicals placed in the outermost shelf. I tried my best to ignore the eyes glinting at me from tightened jars.

Tomoyo kept me company the entire time, skipping class with her fainted smile. She was the ultimate best friend I had always been looking for. A girl's trusted partner. I trailed my finger across her neck, where a rip of skin trailed down from pointed claws. Just thinking about it, made me furious. How could _they_ do this to Tomoyo? She simply watched me, her amethyst eyes shaving worried stares at my direction. I saw her pink lips purse into a clever smile.

"I'm sorry, Tomoyo. If only I was there to save you in time..." I whispered, removing my revolting finger away from her skin. She was beautifully pale, and I was fairly pasty in comparison. It was the fact, that I longed to fit in with a crowd. I stood out tremendously, and I hated standing out. No wonder I attracted danger.

Tomoyo's mouth curved into another smile. Hearing those words croak from my mouth, she gave a short giggle. "Trust me, Sakura. If you were to risk your life for mine, I would never forgive you. Besides, things like these are scratches. I was merely knocked out," Tomoyo cooed, her voice nearly reaching the tone of mockery. I didn't scrunch my nose, or scowl from being teased. I sighed and shook my head, taking another bite from the rims of the crust. My appetite was bothered again. I couldn't stand eating, especially in front of Tomoyo. It made me feel... Rude, seeing that she was _unable_ to eat.

"You're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

I watched Tomoyo straighten her back, her jet-black hair falling down her thin shoulders. Her mouth cringed slightly, before tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "Where you don't eat. I don't know how you survive without it..."

"It's not surprising, seeing that you do it everyday."

"But that's different. You're _human_."

This time, I scrunched my nose. I hated the barrier between species. I didn't care whether they were vampires, or elves. If they were my friends, they were not my enemies. There was silence between us, and I knew we both killed each other's buzz. Her eyes remained fix at me, and mine fixed on my sandwich. "So... Do you know anyone by the name of Eriol?" I asked, sparking enlightenment in Tomoyo's crystal pools. Her wavered hands now grabbed hold of mine, her lips fading to a drifted grin.

"How do you know him? Did you meet him?" She asked, her voice thrilled. I was glad that we ended our tension. It was weird having to fight with Tomoyo. It seemed like we'd never patch up again. I nodded at that very instant, and her expression was hysterical. Lifting herself from her feet, she bounced repeatedly like a rabbit. Strangely, my words gave her a sugar rush.

"Ohhh! Sakura, I'm thinking of attending the next class. I hope that's okay with you." She suddenly answered, not really asking me of my own opinion. Despite her tone, I nodded just in case; and she screamed remarkably loud before running out of the room. Oh that girl... She was definitely one of a kind.

**..)x(..**

I sank my head deeper into my pillow, watching as the secondhand of time move slowly from behind the polished glass of the clock. I wanted to break it, and hasten the hours- so that I would be able to heal and get out of this bed. Thoughts seeped into my mind. Thoughts about where Syaoran has been, and why Tomoyo suddenly exclaimed herself with excitement. I wanted to see what was going on, and what other's thought about the werewolf attack. I wondered whether those wolves would come back... And what do they want with me? My face hardened, my curved fingers clutched the edges of the cotton blanket. Yes... What does everyone want with me? I never particularly won any awards for being talented... And this immunity, seemed to only revolt against vampires. Could the werewolves want to use me as a threat... A weapon?

My eyelids were eventually going to drop, until rattling startled my attention. The room was pitch black, except for the crevice of light that shone from the open door. I prepared my voice, clearing it in prevention from croaking. Someone would have to yell, and that someone would have to be me. Goosed bumps began attacking me, as a hand firmly coiled my wrist. I gasped to scream, but I was pinned on the bed; half terrified. So much for my perfect plan, my screaming backfired. That didn't stop me from squirming though. Pulling my way out from such the strong hold, my emerald eyes looked up, trying to make out the lining of the face. **He** made it seem that my struggling was effortless. Yet his breathing was dramatically loud, and his body on top of mine. It felt like ice against my wounds.

"Relax, it's just me."

I recognized the voice. It's melody singing through each ear. "Syaoran?" I cooed, his grip parting. It was as soon as my eyes adjusted to the dark, that I saw him frowning down at me with his captivating eyes. I wanted to smile, but the corners of my lips failed to even reach half a grin. His penetrating aroma kept me from being happy. After what happened yesterday, I found myself thinking of what to say afterwards. Wondering whether he remembers me from the past. A pain that was twisting in my stomach, was right below the rib cage; it's spikes ravaging against my insides. I knew it wasn't anything physically wrong... I was just emotionally damaged. Emotionally damaged by the fact that my journey was futile. Our eyes searched each other's- emerald against amber. His blazed beautifully, like an angel... I suppose my eyes were horrid in comparison to his God-like beauties. "Syaoran..." I muttered, whispering his name again. Syaoran, surprisingly cringed, as his name left my lips. I wonder why he cringed... Did I say it disgustingly? Or did he just find my tone disturbing? Maybe he thought I was seducing him... Syaoran was not a very predictable person to solve. He was always in a trivial state. His eyes were the same too. In a lock-down, keeping himself isolated in his own world. In a state that I wanted to protect him, or throw him down an empty pit. Perhaps I would get an answer if I said his name again. He always had a reaction every time I did. I WOULD have called him with his last name... IF he told me what it was. But seeing that he never had the urge to scowl at me, I let it be.

"Syao-"

This time, Syaoran gave a big reaction. It was unexpected, and I found myself creating more questions in my head. His cold lips pressed against mine, his engaging breath trickling between kisses. I remained stunned, my hands frantically moving against the thin blankets below us. The heat was immeasurable, and I found myself unaware that my lips were harmonizing with his. Syaoran's mouth moved reluctantly against mine, and the eagerness in his growl set me into panic. I was unsure whether he was loving me, or **inclined** to kill me. He noticed my fear, but he didn't stop- his marble hands moving slenderly down my neck. _No! __**NO!**_ Pulling my hands away from temptation, I threw them against Syaoran's chest- are lips parting after he bit the rim of my mouth. We both sat up, panting from the pressure. It was one kiss, but it was outrageously filled with mixed emotions.

"Sorry. I got carried away." He muttered, watching my reaction. Of course I was shocked, and tired at the same time. My hand was brushing where his lips pressed vividly. I had to admit... He was an _amazing_ kisser. Well, it was probably just me... Considering I wasn't kissed a lot. But here he was, a divine angel that dare touch someone as ugly as me. I moaned at my simplicity. Wait, Syaoran-- Divine? I had to rethink his personality.

"It's alright... I _let _you get carried away..." I replied, watching his smile scrutinize to a smirk. My heart melted, and I **took** it that he remembered me. This strange vampire, who I wanted to believe to be real was standing before my eyes. My first love was not my imagination, he was _real_. If his feelings felt the same way, I would be in eternal bliss. "So... Why'd you do it?" I muttered, straightening my frizzed hair.

"Do what?" He questioned, furrowing his eyebrows forward. I arched an eyebrow. Was he kidding with me? Syaoran forced me down, and asked what he did. I must be imagining things... Did this boy have no shame whatsoever?

"You kissed me."

"Oh that." He mumbled, focusing his gilded eyes up at the ceiling. I waited for an answer, but I knew he wasn't going to give me one any time soon. We both sat, wishing I was cradled in his arms. I wanted to ask him so many things, but I was afraid of offending the almighty, Syaoran. He never seemed to be the type to kiss girls at random. He was collected, and I was clumsy. Our personalities, nor names co-ordinated. It was as though we were destined to become brutal enemies. I cringed at the thought.

"Why did you act as though you didn't know me?" I demanded, raising my voice high.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" He asked. I gave him a sour look. Ha. This guy was pretty good- he could be a comedian. I pursed my lips tightly together. Trying to keep the anger from breaking my calmness. "No," I clenched, compelling a smile, "I was awake."

"Alright."

OH! He was so clever. Cunning, cunning, little Syaoran. He drove me away from my own subject. I felt embarrassed, but I was persistent of getting what I want. I needed to fight things head strong; I realized that, ever since I was ambushed by a bunch of werewolves. "So, why did you act as though you didn't know me?" I repeated, glowering a mature glance at his direction.

I watched his expression aimlessly. He was confounded rather harshly, and the light spark of guilt traveled down my chest. He was searching for an answer as well; and I pondered whether he knew the answer himself. At last, his voice delicately came out from his frozen lips. "In order to protect you." Syaoran said, switching my throbbing heart.

"Why...? To protect myself from _you_? What could you possibly do to me?!"

"Sakura, I don't **think **you realize what you're getting yourself into. I'm a vampire. You're a human."

THINK? Yep, Syaoran was surely insane. All I could _ever_ do was think. Not the very smartest ideas appear, but I _do _think. With all my pride, and efforts.

"A vampire that saved my life!" I added, unsure whether my feelings were getting to him. I loved him. I didn't know him, nor did I know his past. All I knew, was that my love grew from the smallest gesture of kindness- and it stuck onto me ridiculously. Even when it was just Syaoran, who teased me with strict words... My heart struck every time I found him in the room. I was in denial, blinded by the missing mark graved onto my vampire's neck. I would never doubt him anymore. I entrusted my life for this moment. Syaoran was mine. He **would** be mine. I would take him into the depths of my world, if I had to. I was a selfish human, and he was... He was...

"Stop being dumb, and listen to me." My fists were wrapped in his pale hands, my eyes bulging out from held back tears. If I came all this way to be rejected... I would feel so humiliated. I couldn't blame him... He didn't even know me, and people should be with others that love you in return. Waiting for his words to cut deep, I squinted my eyes shut. Building up the tears that would fall after the pain. My stomach was knotting, and twisting that I wanted to puke. But he _kissed _me. Didn't that at least mean anything? "Sakura... What did you plan to accomplish finding me? And why?" His voice was tender and loving. It faded during the end, and it dissolved my heart eagerly.

"Because... I wanted to repay your gratitude."

"I don't need it."

"... I wanted revenge?"

"Then kill me now." Syaoran said, his voice light. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I wanted to hit him for saying such stupid commands. He didn't even take time to think about it for a moment. He rushed an answer, like it prepared itself in his head, waiting for that exact question to be asked. I avoided eye contact, but he pulled my chin to his direction. I struggled in his grasp. "Tell me the truth, and nothing but the truth."

"Fine!" I scowled, my cheeks burning into a shade of pink. He tried finding the answer, by reading my face. I could tell from the look of his eyes, he wasn't going anywhere. Syaoran needed _my_ words in order for him to _wake_ up. I had to put all my remaining strength into this confrontation. "I came back because I wanted to be with you!" My teeth were tightened, and I didn't want to see his reaction. I managed to see how taken back he was. But I was unsure whether he was taken back in a good or bad way. I choked the tears I held for so long- and they rolled down simultaneously. The school bell thundered across the halls, and students were already running out into the halls. Wiping the wet liquid that never stopped coming, my chin lifted up to see how he was doing. I hope I didn't offend him in any way.

"I'd _like_ to be with you."

I blinked, feeling the last tear drip down towards my chin. Did I hear right? Or was my ears too clogged up? I bit my bottom lip, my hopeful eyes waited for him to finish. He emphasized the 'like' rather too strongly. It made me quiver from anticipation.

"But... I can't."

"You can't...?" I whispered, clearing my cracked voice. What did he mean, he can't? Other than the fact that he could shred me into little pieces, and enjoy it.

"I made a promise with someone."

"A promise...? With who?"

Syaoran shook his hand, his fingers tracing my face. It was as though he was trying to memorize me through touch. I closed my eyes, feeling his hand soothingly make it's way to my neck. His touch was unbearable. I wanted him to embrace me, but I was being too selfish. This someone he made a promise with, already claimed him. I had lost to bad timing. "Until then, I'm not asking you to wait for me... Just... Letting you know." I no longer felt his hand on my skin, and I fluttered my eyes open. I wanted to ask where he was going, but he disappeared- just like always, that mysterious vampire never told me anything I **wanted** to know.

**..)x(..**

I was irritated, and completely withdrawn from humanity. Well, I was after all, surrounded by vampires... I suppose that phrase didn't suit this moment best. Syaoran's words still lingered stubbornly in me; and it didn't want to go out. Not even for a stroll- it never left my mind. It's been a day since I last saw him, and I already was desperate to get answers. Maybe people were hiding too many things from me, that I lost my patience. After all, I was nearly trampled by savage claws because I never realized werewolves existed. My morning classes already ended, and I found my way to the cafeteria unharmed. Bandages wrapped my entire right arm, and it was extremely difficult to bend it without hurting my elbows. Even picking up a spoon was difficult. I hated werewolves. The bruises that were splotched on my neck, and legs finally cleared up. Even though some never changed from being a dark miasma of black. I thought it sort of looked cool... I looked like a warrior. The first time I told Tomoyo that, she nearly died from laughter. She was an easy person to get along with. Considering that she was always laughing at my lame jokes. Carrying my tray to an unoccupied table, I sighed and grabbed my fork. Today's specialty was pasta, with grated cheese. Everything in this school tasted so bland... But since I was starving most of the time, I didn't bother complaining.

"I shall shuck yer blood," A voice echoed, a cold breath whispering in my ear. I already recognized the voice behind the thick French accent. Tomoyo was trying to be silly again, hoping to make me pee my pants. I sighed, throwing grated cheese at her direction. Being so cunning, she avoided it without a problem.

"Tomoyo, that's getting old." I grinned, teasing her. She grinned back, and sat in front of me. I had yet to ask her why she was so excited to leave that day. Something about Eriol... Which, once again, reminded me how I never saw him after passing out. Introducing yourself to someone, and mysteriously disappearing the next... That wasn't a very nice impression. I didn't blame him, he probably hated the fact that he was making friends with a chicken leg.

"So anyways, I've got this crazed idea about going out today."

"We can go_ out_?" I questioned, chewing on the left side of my mouth. I switched sides. I had that habit every so often. My step-mother said to stop playing with my food, but it wasn't technically playing with it, if I was eating it, right? I dug my fork into the stubbed shaped pasta.

"Yes, Sakura. We can go out," Tomoyo stated, repeating my question in a sarcastic tone. I gulped by chewed food, as it burned momentarily down my throat. Tomoyo continued. "And Eriol is coming along. Emiko, and Syaoran too."

"Emiko?" I asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Oh. I didn't mention her to you?" She asked, frowning. "Sorry. I thought I did. I guess I forgot."

"Explain please."

"First, Sakura. You're killing me," Tomoyo frowned, her eyes casted on my bandaged wound. I felt other eyes on me too, well, mostly on my arm. My stomach started twisting again.

"Sorry Tomoyo," I muttered, looking down at my feet. "Maybe I should rub some stinky perfume on my bandage, so it doesn't smell as clear. I wouldn't want my best friend gnawing on my arm like a dog."

She flashed a cheery smile. Taking a deep breath, she plugged her nose and silently licked her lips. I trusted Tomoyo with all my life, but I was scared on how she looked at me during times. It wasn't new, but it was Tomoyo. She was the last person I'd want to see as a monster.

"Emiko was our childhood friend. Even during our humans years, the three of us spent our time together. Not technically, all the time, but you get the drift." Her eyes were thoughtful over mine, but her lips continued to explain as though she was talking out loud. I admired that part of Tomoyo. She would speak with no hesitations or stutters. She would never regret her words. "She's just basically a person we all depend on. I don't hang around those two anymore though..."

I tightened my lips into a line. Why not? Tomoyo was such an easy person to get along with. "Why not?" I asked, repeating the question out loud.

She flashed her teeth again. "Because I have you."

I felt my heart melt, the burning euphoria wrapping around my knotted stomach. She gave up her other friends, because of me? No, I couldn't believe that. I wouldn't _allow _that. But hearing Syaoran, and Tomoyo being friends... It sounded odd. They were complete opposites. Tomoyo caught glimpse of my worried expression, and leaned forward. "Besides, I grew out of them. Geez, to think I spent 300 years putting up with their nonsense."

300 years?! Tomoyo was 300 years old!? This vampire that sat in front of me, had a face of a 12 year old. Yet she said those words truthfully. If a normal person heard that, and never realized that they were blood sucking creatures, then they would might have thought of it as a sick joke. Har, Har. Very funny. Taking another bite into my pasta, I made sure that I ate steadily. I didn't want to upset Tomoyo again. I caught small glares every time I threw out the leftovers. There was even one time she called me anorexic.

"How old were you, when you were human?"

"15."

"Neat."

"Emiko, and Syaoran were 17."

"2 years difference?"

"It was my fault. Long story..."

"Um. About Syaoran..." I mumbled. "I found out, he's the same person I was looking for."

"I know."

"W-What? And you didn't tell me?!"

"Don't get so uptight about it," Tomoyo reassured, pressing her fingers against her lips. "I found out yesterday. Syaoran told me."

"Syaoran told you?"

"Yeah, he talks." Tomoyo remarked. She was purposely taunting me. I rounded my cheeks, and crossed my arms. I heard her brass laughter, as I slumped my shoulders. "Talk, Tomoyo." I cooed. I couldn't understand that boy. He was so mysterious in every way possible, and unlike Tomoyo, he wouldn't explain anything. That's probably where their friendship stood place. Syaoran sends enigmatic vibes, and Tomoyo tries explaining them. As though she was his translater.

"Alright, alright. Well, let's see..." Getting comfortable in her seat, she rested her head on her palm. Her thoughts ran wildly in her mind, while I waited quietly. "Well, actually... That's pretty much it."

"Fine, I'll ask the questions."

"Yes, yes. That would be better."

I bit my lower lip, rolling it back and forth beneath my teeth. "Well... Syaoran said he had a promise to keep."

Bull's eye. Tomoyo's expression changed immediately, and I realized I hit the spot pretty hard. Avoiding my eyes momentarily, she scanned the area. As though she was looking for someone. Finally giving up, she leaned closer, her amethyst pools mesmerizing. "Have you heard of the nursery rhyme? Jack, and Jill went up the hill to fetch a pail of water..." Tomoyo stopped after the first verse, and I nodded. "Well, to Syaoran... Emiko is Jill."

I remembered the rhyme pretty well. How both Jack and Jill went up the hill, and how Jack tumbled down and broke his crown. Jill saved his butt, for all I know. The story was too vague, but my mother used to sing nursery rhymes to me all the time. They were my favorite, second to fairies. "So, Emiko saved Syaoran's life?" I asked, sparking a confused look back at Tomoyo. She nodded.

"When Syaoran was in _trouble_, Emiko risked her life for him... In the process, Syaoran... He well... He _hurt_ Emiko," Tomoyo told, holding her words back. She emphasized **hurt**, and **trouble** greatly. But hurt was toned lighter, making it seem that it wasn't a bit deal. But her eyes flickered danger, and death at the same time. This was a horrible experience for her, and it made me want to comfort the vampire. Nevertheless, she didn't hold back. She bravely continued. I knew how she felt. Explaining a memory that you did not want to remember. I couldn't remember the last time I didn't have to recall my past. It clung to me permanently. "In the process... He managed to save her. He regrets it, saving Emiko's life. Because she could have lived happily in heaven right now."

_Oh._ Syaoran saved her life, by giving her his venom. Tomoyo noticed how I caught on pretty quick, and didn't stop. "After that, Syaoran phased himself into regret. He was in so much sorrow, that you could tell by just standing next to him. He was as dead as he could be. And he knew he couldn't escape from it. Because suicide was not a choice back then." I gave Tomoyo a breather. I needed one too- my shoulders were as tense as a rock. "Emiko reminded him that she would rather have an eternal life with him, than a place where he didn't exist at all. I thought it was melodramatic at the time, but I didn't want to say anything. I wanted Syaoran to get back to his feet. He was like a brother to me. And Syaoran did. He got up on his feet... And fell in love." Her eyes softened, a saddened expression spread on her face. I thought I spotted tears, but it was probably just my imagination. "With, your... Mother."

I froze. This was oddly sickening for me, and I didn't believe Tomoyo's words at first. But Tomoyo never lied to me. She might have bended words, but she never lied. Syaoran. My mother? The knots in my stomach curved more thoroughly, and I wanted to puke. Was that why Syaoran kissed me? Because I had the strong resemblance of my mother...

"Do you want me to continue?" Tomoyo asked, furrowing her eyebrows forward. She blinked, her lashes hiding her solemness. I nodded, despite how my arm ached, and so did my heart. How come my mother never told me this before...? That she lived among these people, my _friends._ And fell in love. She had been keeping this from me for so long... For so long...

"Your mother was young by then. Your age probably," Tomoyo said, smiling. "She was as beautiful as you were, and the clumsiness still runs in the family."

I was guessing Tomoyo wanted to cheer me up. I wanted to give her a half-smile, but the pain conquered my senses. "And she loved him too. Those were the happiest moments in his life, and Emiko didn't like it. She didn't like how Nadeshiko gave Syaoran what he needed... What he craved for. Nadeshiko helped Syaoran through his... Through his desire. She was kind like that. Vulnerable. Syaoran loved her, with all his heart. And Emiko's wrongs, turned into jealousy. "

I tried swallowing the coal in my throat, but it kept burning while Tomoyo cleared hers. She looked at me, waiting for an approval. Tomoyo was wondering whether I would last more of her story. I needed to, so I nodded. "So Emiko tried creating suicide. Vampire suicide. I couldn't talk my way through her, because Syaoran was all she ever had. When Syaoran heard this, he was devastated. Nadeshiko was human, like you, Sakura. So they could never be together."

I frowned. Yes... My mother was human, and she had the immunity as well. If my mother couldn't be with Syaoran, then I'm not able to either. Because we both live in separate worlds. Different species. A different life span. I would die, and he would remain beautiful. This saddened me. "One day, after Syaoran realized their faults of being together... Nadeshiko disappeared, when he needed her most. She never came back, and the school's efforts to find her was futile. Yue's father, was scared that she might spread the truth about this school, and so the search continued until we found you. We all suffered endlessly trying to find Nadeshiko. Newborns were developing by then, and it wasn't pretty. But before then, Syaoran made a promise. A promise that Emiko takes advantage of, even now. He said he'd never leave her side, and won't make the same mistake twice. A promise in which, he bound himself from ever experiencing the happiest moments of his life again."

"The massacre in my town, where some people were missing... Was when you found my mother, right...?" I asked, lowering my head. I didn't know whether Tomoyo nodded, or shook her head. But I didn't care. I was so confused...

"Yes. But we didn't think your father would..." Tomoyo finally ended story time. She knew that I could finish her sentence, but I didn't bother to. "Luckily, you were saved. Syaoran was along with the mission, so I guess he was the one that found Nadeshiko, and you. He reported immediately... I was surprised how well he took the pain of seeing her... Dead. And when we heard you were enrolling in this school, you changed everyone for the better."

"Tomoyo, why do I have immunity? Why did my mother have immunity?" I asked, shaking.

"Because, Sakura." Tomoyo smiled, her hand reaching to grab mine. "You both were destined to save us."

**.****.)x(..**

We went to class as soon as the bell rang. The teacher was as strict as ever, and Syaoran was missing from his desk. He hadn't been attending classes for a while, and I hate to admit it, but I was worried. Tapping my pencil against the rim of the wooden table, I sighed and rested my head. There were so many surprises to get accustomed too. Then, all of a sudden, as I was looking out of the window, Yue struck my mind. Tomoyo, and Syaoran warned me that he was someone I couldn't trust... Someone that would stab me if I wasn't looking. Regardless, Yue didn't seem to be like that. But who was I to judge, I didn't know him for 300 years, 200 years, 50 years, or 20 years ago. I just knew the person he was now. And that person was a kindred spirit.

I promised Tomoyo I'd meet her at the atrium when I was done getting ready. So as soon as classes ended, I sprinted myself back into my room. Locking my door behind my, I kicked off my shoes, and struggled to take off my uniform.

"How brave of you to change in front of a man like that," A voice crowed, sapphire eyes hinting at my direction. Flushing bright red, I noticed Yue leaning against the pasted colored walls. Turning around to button my shirt, I glared at him from behind. What was up with this guy?! He slides into someone's room, as though it WAS his room. Well... Technically it was, being the principal and all.

"You could've at least said something!" I scowled, completely humiliated. If he hadn't spoken, I would've been changing in front of him! Great, Sakura! You are a complete, doofus! A moronic, moron!

He chuckled. "Well, you looked so cute, I didn't want to bother you. Not to mention you were moving quite fast, even for me." Yue teased, leaning himself back. I gritted my teeth, and crossed my arms. I was still mad at him for not telling me he was the principal. That was such a big concept to hide! Yue read my face immediately, and it left the mood a bit awkward. "I would've told you, y'know." He mumbled. "If you asked."

"Well, I never thought of you as a principal, from the top of my head."

"True. I was selfish. I'm sorry."

I still couldn't believe this was the same person who helped the stray cat, me, crying at the back gate. I didn't want to accept that he was a person meaning to betray all of us... A person who was so kind, and thoughtful. I wanted to believe in him. To believe in Yue, not the principal. But Tomoyo's words cringed powerfully in my head. Taken in like I was dosed with drugs. Chewing on my top lip, I shrugged. "No biggy. I'm just glad you're still the same," I said, returning a smile.

Yue grinned. "Thought so. You really must hate the uniform, seeing you itching to get it off in a hurry."

"I'm actually meeting a couple of friends," I stated, taking out a pair of denim jeans in my closet. Yue's expression fell.

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"In _that_?" Yue asked, staring oddly at my choice of clothes. I blinked. What was wrong with a pair of jeans, and a tank top? I didn't want to over dress. It was too hot to even think about wearing anything fancy. Sighing, I sat on the ground cross legged. "What do you want me to wear? A dress?"

And a smile cracked on his lips.

**..)x(..**

I ran down the halls, with the pink dress bouncing upon my knees. Yue nearly killed me, if I came out not wearing what he wanted. It wasn't too formal, and it wasn't overdone. I didn't really want to go out being uncomfortable, but I didn't want to be killed by Yue either. I saw Tomoyo waiting in the middle of the atrium, and I knew she was mad at me for being late. Looking at what I was wearing, she gave a small giggle. I sighed, and rolled it off. As soon as we arrived in a secluded room, where everyone else was, I saw a glum expression wipe on everyone's expressions. Except for Eriol, that is. As soon as I caught sight of him, he gave me a welcomed smile. Syaoran was sitting next to him, his legs crossed, and arms pulled back. Emiko...

I frowned. It was the girl who bullied me from the beginning of school. She didn't seem to notice that I came in. Wait, let me rephrase. She didn't _care_. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail, and she wore a similar white dress as. It made me feel calm, seeing that I wasn't the only one dressed up for the occasion. That's what Tomoyo was probably laughing at... Our similarities in taste.

"Who died?" Tomoyo joked, her pun obviously not creating the mood anymore lighter. I heard Eriol give a soft chuckle, and Syaoran rolled his eyes at her lame efforts. I kept quiet, my eyes on the blonde female.

"Well, everyone. Let's go shopping!" Tomoyo chirped, bouncing up and down. Eriol laughed, and went over to Tomoyo, placing his fingers around hers. So that's why she was so excited... Eriol was **with **her. It made me grin. Eriol was a weird guy, for all I know, but he was a nice person. Both were suited perfectly.

"Aren't you hot in that blue sweater?"

"Not as hot as you are."

"You're so lame."

I left them in their alone time, and looked back at Syaoran. His eyes met mine, as soon as we both glanced at each other- my cheeks burst into flames. We broke the connection, immediately. Emiko rolled over to where Syaoran was, and wrapped her arms around him. Giving me a sharp glare, I pulled myself back. I wasn't angry, nor was I annoyed. I was just terrified. I had a feeling she wasn't going to give me an easy time. Not like I had an easy time living in this academy. But Emiko was dazzling, and I couldn't compete with her beauty. She had blonde hair that fell down to her back, and they curled innocently in the end. Syaoran made it seem so easy to be wrapped around by an angel. Sighing, I moved my hand to my bandage, and looked back at Tomoyo- who was now arguing with her lover. They seemed to be a perfect match. Tomoyo's stubborn personality mixed brilliantly with Eriol's collected responses.

Syaoran stood up, and stuffed his hands in his pocket. He wisped by me like a black shadow, from his collar shirt. His scent was alluring, but I kept control from any temptation. My desire was worse than a vampire's desire for blood. As usual, Emiko followed behind him. She didn't speak much- but neither did I. "Let's go, Tomoyo." Syaoran groaned, obviously annoyed.

"Yes, yes." She repeated, nostalgic to the conversation we had in the cafeteria. Giving me a short wink, Tomoyo ran to separate Syaoran and Emiko in between. Oh, how I loved that girl.

"She means well," I heard Eriol speak, his voice played by a melody. It was a soft, and gentle octave. It calmed me down, surprisingly. "That reminds me. Kinomoto-san, I have something to give to you."

"Just Sakura, please." I stated, as we exchanged smiles. Taking out a rigid book from inside his carrier, he handed it to me. The pages were ripped from the sides, and it looked almost ancient. I was afraid if I opened it, I might tear it apart.

"It was your mothers." Eriol stated, his friendly eyes changed. They were serious now. As everyone walked in front of us, with Tomoyo's chirping voice leading, we both stood still unoticed. "She would want you to have it."

I frantically opened the strap at the front, the brown coated front, almost crumbling between my fingers. There was an object wrapped in a satin fabric, the end pointed. Eriol's face tightened, and he left my side immediately. Slowly revealing the item that was hidden, my eyes widened.

It was a knife. The hilt was covered in a glossy color of gold, but the tip of the blade did not contain any blood. It looked brand new, in comparison to the book. But something about the dagger threatened me. It was piercing howls, and regret. And then my mother's face came into mind, and I was instantly terrified.

This knife had a meaning to it. It was a weapon, for the common good or evil. It was a weapon, that was passed down onto me. It was a weapon that appeared in my dreams.

**..)x(..**

* * *

** Surprisingly, I used to multi-task more than one story. Now I'm having difficulties with updating this one. School is coming up for me, and I'm afraid I might lack being active as I am now. I'm trying to enjoy my summer, while getting promises done over the internet. I have videos to make, stories to write, activities to plan. **

**I'm really happy that there are no flamers out there to bash my story, _yet_. Everyone has been such a great support, and I wish I could do something to thank you all. I didn't change my username, since I'm trying to figure out one I would remember, but eye catching as well. D: Sadly, I'm 0 in the progress.**

**I'm also planning to create another story, despite my wasted efforts on this one. -sigh- The plot line is android-ish, but I doubt that plot is going to keep me interested in continuing to write it. I'm fond of vampires and such, so I had the thrill of actually creating this story. I need another inspiration... Fantasy stories, are really interesting to me right now. -sigh- I need to try something new.  
**

** Maybe I should try creating a romance/comedy for once.** **But I seriously suck at those.** ** Oh well, there's a first time in everything. Please remember to review, and no flaming! I need to know if you guys are still interested, so REVIEW! You guys are probably sick of me repeating it aimlessly. Sorry. C:**

** The next chapter's title is on my profile. Check it out.**

- ss-cherryblossom


	7. Personal Invitation

* * *

**I apologize for not updating. Terribly, and utterly sorry. I was so caught up in other activities, and then one day, I was reminded of my fanfiction account. I was going suicidal at that moment, XD (not literally), but I hope I still have fellow readers willing to read. I'm in the process of making more chapters, and I'm going to start updating more frequently now. Remember, if you have nothing nice to say, than keep it to yourself. Please read and review, and thank you for your commitment. **

**For those who forgot: **Sakura grew up in a normal happy environment, before her mother started reading fairy tales to her. Then on one fateful day, her father had gone balistic, and had almost killed his daughter before a vampire with a strange crescent on a neck appeared. He had saved her, and after witnessing a vampire, she had fallen in love with the hero. Sakura, who was adopted into a nice family, left in search for a better life. A better recognition of a reason for living. Upon stumbling, she had assembled into an academy. Of course, invited. What she didn't know, was that the entire school was habited of vampires, and she, was a lamb among a pack of hyenas. She had met Tomoyo, Emiko, Eriol, Yue, and Syaoran- which she found out to be her vampire knight. Yue, being the principal of the school, (Sakura was devastated when she found out) was apparently danger in Tomoyo's eyes. Not only that, but after Syaoran had stolen a passionate kiss, Sakura later found out that Syaoran's former lover, was her own mother. Receiving a book, and a knife from Eriol ... What could this all mean!? Could the reason of her invitation to this school, be because of the immunity in her blood?!

* * *

**Nocturnal Romance**

**..)x(..**

**Chapter Seven: **_Personal Invitation_

Light shone through the mosaic glass, creating abstract images on the marble floor. The corners, and every crack between the tiles have been marvelously cleaned, and there were seats scattered behind me, the bark smoothly decorated with little designs carved from a machine, or a knife. And then the cross- a large wooden figure of my religion was placed perfectly among the stationed walls. It was the very image of a church. A large, and open spaced church. But there were only two people inside. Not the priest, nor a pope, nor a child confessing his/her sins. It was me, and a _thing_. In the house of God, my hands grasped a sharp blade. They were shaking, and I felt doubt wipe sincerely across my shadowed expression. "No... No, I can't," I breathed, hearing my voice come out from my own mouth. My blood dripped to the floor, and to my surprise, no vampire leaped out from the corners. We were alone. Just the two of us. But this person made me feel uneasy. Worried. Impossibly scared. But I knew this person very well.

A different dream. It was impeccably hard to remember, seeing that my dream only appeared to me once before. The rest was about the night Syaoran saved my life. Strangely enough, those dreams were beginning to disappear too. I clutched the knife in my hands, and hurriedly tossed it back in it's cloth. Stringing the diary closed, I heaved a silent breath. There was a part of me that wanted those dreams to disappear... While the other part wanted them to stay. Because I would soon forget my mother's face. Not even one photograph remained in my hands. I had to remember her image mentally. Walking along side Eriol, I kept chewing on my lower lip. I was supposed to enjoy myself today, but I guess Eriol had to kill my joy as much as Syaoran does. Vampires are indeed strange. My pace began slowing down, and the crowd I was together with smoothly crossed their way through the central. My heart was throbbing repeatedly like a never ending hammer pounding it's thick iron rim's on my ears.

"If you want answers, meet us here at midnight tonight," A voice cooed, it's tone husky and rough. I blinked, whipping my head around for the distinct breath that planted on my neck. It was distressed, and slow. It sounded similar to the voices that I heard a few days back. The voice of a werewolf. My breath haltered, and a cold finger pressed strictly on my trembled shoulders.

"Hey... Hey, Sakura." The person beside me was speaking. Calling. Worried. Regardless, it wasn't the same tone I heard a few seconds ago. The owner of that voice disappeared. Syaoran's voice, was now ringing violently in the storm that was distorting my limbs. Every secret, and every event that has happened to me was beginning to tear me apart. I could no longer handle any more hidden facts about who I really am. Immunity? Was this some joke? I was a human, with normal blood. Not royalty, or vampire blood. I was just Sakura, Kinomoto. No one else. Not my mother. Never could I compare to her. I looked behind me, meeting Syaoran's amber eyes that were tightened behind his collected posture. "Did something happen?"

Weren't vampires aware of werewolves? Shouldn't they _smell _their cloaks of fur? I scrunched my nose, wondering whether this was a secret. Whether I had to trust these friends of mine. I shook my head, the guilt yielding thorns that had begun drilling it's way in my chest. A painful crime, I had committed. "No," I breathed, unable to see Syaoran's face harden furthermore.

"Syaoran, Sakura. Did something happen?" Tomoyo asked, as the group stopped. Eriol gave a light chuckle, who was already leading the group to the desired location. I caught glimpse of Emiko's wrinkled nose while she scowled from the finger that was pressing on my back. Instantly, I shrugged it off, and as usual, Syaoran remained emotionless. I shook my head, trying to give my best award-winning smile, even though it was crookedly fake. They all nodded and motioned my movements along with them, Syaoran's worried eyes casted momentarily on my tensed shoulders. If answers were going to come to me this easily, I would take the risk of being stupid and go head on. I no longer wanted to live in a world full of secrets. I no longer wanted to live under a shadow of my mother.

**..)x(..**

"Tomoyo, you eat way too much," Eriol chuckled, watching Tomoyo stack a dozen crepes on her plate. After deciding to eat at a desert parlor, I suppose it helped me calm down the nerves that were jumping abnormally like teenage hormones. I took another deep breath, staring oddly at the crepes on my plate. Tomoyo insisted that I should eat more, since I was the one that needed it the most. I nervously looked at Syaoran, who was just staring into the distance with his food untouched. Eriol was watching Tomoyo eat, as she stuffed it down her mouth for the fun of it. Emiko was wrapped under Syaoran's arm, her face disgusted by Tomoyo's behavior. Perhaps that was how she showed her affections. Scowling at people. However she's been giving me looks like that all day. And I doubt she favored me in any of the categories I could think of.

Silent grabbing my fork, I twirled the ends through the thin crust of my crepe, before stuffing it in my mouth. Chewing relatively slow, I took out the little brown book that was clasped between my legs. Flipping it back open, I caught Syaoran's eyes peering curiously at me from behind his reflected stare. I tried averting my attention elsewhere, so he could get interested. Finally making my way to flip through the pages, I breathed from the nostalgia that was seeping into my eyes. My mother's handwriting was in front of me, the crumpled paper that was almost ripping away from the rims of the book. Every stroke of 'L' curved with a loop that signified my mother's appearance. Elegant. I wanted to choke in a small nap of tears, hoping my mother was where she wanted to be in heaven. As a daughter, a shadow of her abilities, I needed to finish what she couldn't. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I began scanning the page I randomly opened.

_'Perhaps it's been a while since I've last written in this journal. For heaven, and the entire world, my life was never as enchanting as it was now. I met him again today. His chestnut locks dripping down to his perfect rounded ears. His pale skin, cold, and hard with a warm tension building inside me every time he pressed his lips against mine. How his hard eyes would focus on me, and me only. How there was no one else in the room, but us, two lovers gazing at each other adoringly with bitter anticipation. How his chest pressed against mine, and his sweet words melted oddly in my ears. And when the day would break, he would leave me, and my eagerness would be unsettled until I would see him again. Through love, and lust. Through danger, and peace. Through jealousy, and admiration. And through immortality, and mortality. My love will never die.'_

Her words were truthful. Her heart was pure, and honest in comparison to the cold shaft that shielded my own heart from the light. I did not deserve to be my mother's daughter. I do not deserve to fall in love with the same man that she had written down in this paper. A Goddess, and a God. I could not intervene. I shut the book rather quickly, feeling the knife's thickness lash between the pressure. I had decided that my life would be just a vessel of my mother. A substitute of what she couldn't finish earlier. And that was that.

"Sakura," Tomoyo pitched in, her tone defiant and stressed. My eyes shot up, and I felt Syaoran's hard stare vividly worry all over again. I gave them a confident smile. A smile that was hiding behind a repeated lie.

"Sorry."

"Oh geez. Sakura, you've been dozing off since we got here. Do you want to go back?" Tomoyo asked. I shook my head. Twirling my fork on the crepe, I hurriedly stuffed the entire thing in my mouth. Eriol was laughing again, and Tomoyo gave an exasperated sigh. For now, I had to enjoy myself. My friends, _her_ friends. I was living the life my mother would dream of reliving again.

**..)x(..**

My feet stumbled on each other, that caused me to fall back. Emiko had the ability to catch me, but she chose not to. Tomoyo sighed, and helped me up- obviously annoyed of Emiko's mannerism. I tried my best not to choke on the food that I was still chewing. Eriol said I chewed like a cow. I gave him my hardest punch, and ended up hurting myself in the process. After swallowing the sweet bread, I raised a brow. "Tomoyo, how come vampires are allowed to roam the market place...?"

"Shhhh," She hushed me, sliding her way between strangers. She grabbed my hand, recklessly leading me elsewhere. I heard Syaoran call out my name, and managed to catch sight of him from behind 8 strangers. Syaoran never really cared about me, yet I always sensed his over protective voice move swiftly in my ear. We were knotted on the same string, but unable to touch. I trusted Tomoyo with my entire soul, so I let her be. Confused, I was, but trusted her, yes. At last, she hid me behind an ally way, her eyes slanting into a slur.

"Sakura, you've got to be kidding me."

"What? Did someone hear my vampire question?"

"No, No, NO!" Tomoyo objected, bashing her fist against a garbage can. I blinked seeing it bend forward, the rims already in a demented position. "Oops, sorry. Anger management."

"I'd like to see what'll happen when you're _actually _angry," I joked, grinning tooth to tooth. Tomoyo obviously didn't get my joke. It wasn't fair how I always laughed at her puns, but never cared to laugh at mine. Instantly, I frowned.

"Look, Sakura. This date was all supposed to be for you and Syaoran, to... You know. Get together, a little something something."

I rolled my eyes. Oh, so she led me away from the group for this. I was starting to think a day out with Yue would make my day enjoyable than with Tomoyo. I was glad she wasn't a mind reader, or else I would turn out like that trash can. "Leave him be. I think he has issues."

"**You **have issues."

"Doesn't that make me unique?"

"It makes you problematic."

I listened to her once, brave soul, waver innocently upon my brown lashes. Her words throwing darts against my clustered thoughts. Reeling me in with seduction, hoping that my arms would flail into hers, helplessly throwing myself into her plans. She dearly wanted me with Syaoran, so much more than I did. I began to acknowledge the truth of my mother, and I began to acknowledge it well. Every bitter memory that she had, I started replacing it of my own. Every touch, and every scent she recalled. I had experienced all the same. I was standing infront of Tomoyo, as not as Sakura, but as Nadeshiko. My mother. Ironically, my rival in love. All this time, Tomoyo was my best friend through my eyes. Yet, somehow, my gut was telling me that she saw me differently. An exact image of a distant friend. Tomoyo sensed the rumbling distortion surrounding me. That my pupils dilated, and I felt shaken by all these news. Her cold fingers clasped around mine, and by reflexes, I pulled back. "Stop it! The only problematic thing about this situation, is the fact that I don't know who I am anymore!"

I voiced out many emotions at that moment. Tomoyo was taken back, but she held her poised back, and still hands. She resembled a still doll, her amethyst orbs glassed, and sheethed. An interior inside her, that I failed to recognize before. Tomoyo felt angst, and this time, she did not deny my words. For she knew better than anyone, that she was at fault. Not only her, but I too. As mentioned earlier, Tomoyo never lied. But if she were to quietly do so, that would be the definition of silence.

The very moment the distance between us lengthened, the others caught up. Emiko, and Eriol did not notice the rift that had cut between our relationship. Syaoran, keen to avoid things frequently, took the initiative, and found results in the quick of a snap. I could tell he was listening to my heart beat. And knowing anyone, Syaoran was intelligent, and could see through Tomoyo's blackened smile. Emiko clung annoyingly at Syaoran, as soon as we met eyes. I felt my emerald cores enflame, and I dashed myself out of the alley. Nobody chased after me. Tomoyo, who would usually be the first, did not move at all. I was travelling by myself. Into a world of my own kind. With humans. With their singing. With their beating hearts, and alive eyes. I were to join my kind. Become bewildered, with excitement, and dance crazily under the lamp posts, and over bridges. I were to become insane.

I was already insane. I didn't want to be insane.

I didn't want to be my mother's daughter.

And most of all, I didn't want to exist as who I am today.

I felt pitiful, my lips curled back, and my honey brown strands fell down to the tip of my nose. My cheeks flushed a light shade of pink, and I couldn't recall the last time my heart beat the loudest. The familiar tears I held the first time I left home, started rolling down to my pointed chin. Heavy drops curving itself into the corner, and dropping instantly onto the pavement. The wind was chilly, but it blew softly. It comforted me in the time of darkness. It comforted me through the insanity that purged a virus into my veins, and heart. My mind began to get boggled by senseless devotions. Hoping that in the end, I would live happily as a daughter of God. I remember the laughter of my mother's tears. The once saturated sigh of my father's earnesty. His arms around my shoulders, and cradling me into the love that should have lasted forever. I imagined all this now, a vision that I never wanted to end. The warm, honey dew emotions were centered all around me, cradling me against the comforting of the wind. I found no peace in a life of a human town. I found no peace amongst vampires.

There was one place I had to go. It was a place, where indifference existed in the both of us.

**..)x(..**

"As usual, I find a child crying under a giant plant," The thin voice shuttered out. It was no doubt, that the voice belonged to Yue's. I felt a sting of pain thrust in my chest. Making me choke out more tears that began to empty me of my own strength. I said Yue's name, but it sounded like a different word jittering behind my teeth. I huddled myself onto the corner, my dress torn, and dirtied from the soil I sat on. Regardless, Yue took notice of this, and in his eyes, I told me. 'You're beautiful the way you are', and I appreciated it. His kindness was like an oasis on a hot afternoon. The basic necessity of my everyday torture.

I was pleased that he had found me. Yue always found me, and when I thought about it, we were both alike in so many ways. What I liked about him the most, was that he saw me as Sakura. The girl with a personality, and not a human born from an important historical person. In their books, that is. I was indifferent, he was indifferent. We both existed to comfort our indifferences. That was what stuck us together. Yue now shifted his weight beside mine, kneeling down to comfort me. He wrapped his warm arms around mine, cradling and humming a soft melody from his pursed lips. I missed warmth. The touch of another human being. Well... Yue was close to a human being. I considered him to be one, more than he was a vampire. For a long time, Yue just remained beside me. Not bothering me with questions, but healing my wounds with the required silence I had wanted. At last, the third song he hummed ended, and he moved his song into words. "What happened?" He asked, pressing his cold lips against my forehead. Brushing them softly to my temples. "Tell me what happened."

It sounded more like an order, rather than a question. He confided himself into calming me, and I could do nothing but repay him with the answers to his questions. "Everything. Everything happened all at once."

As usual, Yue was patient. He listened to my words, breaking me under his arms into a deep sleep. I felt so comfortable, so relaxed. His arms were like my home, and I loved how he cradled me. Respecting every strand of my hair, and every breath that I took. I loved how he cared for me, and how he said my name in his velvet tone. I loved Yue.

"How so?" Yue asked again, this time his voice intrigued. I moaned from the questions he kept asking. Wondering why he cared so much, and thinking about the selfishness of the attention I seeked and sought out for him. "I doubt the world has crashed beneath your feet.."

"But it _did_. It was done so in the most hurtful matter," I fretted, drawing my eyebrows forward, squinting my eyes from the light that had gone through Yue's shadow. Yue moved position, and the light was gone. "My life has just started, and everybody loathes me. They don't know me. They don't know _us_."

Yue chuckled, as I reached my hand to slide my hand across his silver hair. The bangs unevenly departed from the middle. "It sounds to me, like you're going insane. Sakura, sleep. Once you wake up, tell me everything. I'll listen to you."

"You're listening to me now, aren't you?"

"Not enough for me to believe you. You are too shocked. Dazed. Speak to me once you wake from dream."

Yue's voice no longer harmonized with mine, and I found myself sinking into the abyss of stress that continued to overlap in an endlesss crate of layers. I felt his cold fingers clasp onto mine, his sweet breath moving down my neck. I was in my own euphoria, and nobody was to distract me, or wake me from this brief contact. "Yue... Yue..." I cried, saying his name inbetween sobs. He held me like a child, hushing me with his smooth strokes, pressing his forehead against mine. He moved my bangs away from my face, his gentleness overwhelming me with guilt.

"It's over now. It's all over now," I heard him say. I recalled Tomoyo's angered words, her disapproval of Yue. But now there was a difference from there to now. NOW, I knew Yue was the only person I could trust. Now I knew Yue was the only person that could understand me. My vampire savior. My erotic made-up story. This was my time now. My time forever.

**..)x(..**

When I woke up, my mind hastened to clutch against Yue's arm, hopeful that he was still there where he left me. Sadly, I woke up to no one, and the urge of sadness had retained in my chest, and left happiness to go frock among the shadows. Sadness was mocking me, and I failed to ignore it. Syaoran, nor Tomoyo were no where around. Not that I was looking for them. Truthfully, they would probably be the last people I'd like to see right now. A blanket was wrapped around me, my head had rested on a satin pillow. My lips curved, and I knew all too well who it was that rested me here. A platter was also found before me, the scent of food beckoning me to fill my hunger. But I was displeased. And this sadness that mocked me earlier, deprived me of any human instinct. The sky was growing dark, and I suddenly recalled the husky tone that whispered to me in town. It's hoarse tone growing bumps onto my freckled skin.

_**If you want answers, meet us here at midnight, tonight.**_

_Us._ I had the slightest theory of who these people were. Or if they were considered to be people, with their thick hide, and filthy teeth. I scrunched my eyebrows forward, unsure of the danger I put myself into. It was either staying in an academy, where no answers could be found, or leave my memories, and former friends behind. With no hesitation, I leapt to my feet, and ran out the green house. I wanted to thank Yue, but I didn't have the courage.

Thank you for your hospitality. Your strength. Your care. Your kindred spirit. Thank you for your comfort, your laugh, your sarcastic, yet loving comments.

Thank you Yue.

Thank you so very much.

And I was gone, no tears rolling down my puffy eyes. Walking down the path, of where my grief had began. What awaited me, I did not know. But if Syaoran and the others did not sense the werewolf earlier on, then I presume that a werewolf was not the one sending me this personal invitation. I was a fool, and I still am a fool. But even fools know the differences between being loved, and being a pushover.

**..)x(..**

**

* * *

**

** A short, sweet, chapter? Well, not very sweet. Sakura was basically overthrown in tears. I personally love strong characters. But since I've started this story, I will need to finish it. Thank you all so much, and remember to review! If you'd like to know what the next chapter title is, please go look at my profile! You will hear from me soon. Most definitely. Excuse my poor grammar. If you don't like what you read, move onto another story.  
**

- ss-cherryblossom

* * *


	8. A Mothers Love

Hello everyone, I'm here to apologize for not updating this in 2 years. I've read it over to realize the similarity it has with Twilight (I was going through a phase!), so I'm trying to put more originality into this piece while following the basic plot line. I'm sorry for the delay, I just haven't had the inspiration or time to write fan fiction. Please R&R, especially review so I know who's still reading! It's a pleasure to get this story back on it's way. I'm sorry for the grammar problems, but I try my best! If you don't like anything, please don't flame and just read something else. Thank you.

_Disclaimer_: I do not own CCS or the characters involved. All belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

**A Mothers Love**

**Chapter Eight: **_A Mother's Love_

My feet grounded themselves upon the cobble stones, the wet floors seeping through the brown soles of my boots. I stared into the darkness that welcomed me, its lack of shade causing the goose bumps to rise from beneath my skin. I had escaped from the academy that I once devoted myself into finding. The reality of my mother's encounters with Tomoyo and Syaoran pained me greatly, that the insanity grasped my entire existence. My life was a lie. Those fairy tales were lies. She fed me lies! She fed me the desire to find these _vampires_! She felt pity for them and relied on her daughter to set things right! I will never set it right. I will pity them. For creatures to repeatedly rely on my immunity, I was no longer grateful to these creatures. These _monsters_.

**"THE HUMAN REALLY CAME!"**

A barking laughter echoed, the voice fading in and out of the darkness. I remained still, my pupils dilated and skin dirtied. The very bags that positioned themselves underneath my eyes were due to crying. I will cry and be weak no longer. I will spend the rest of my life against the very morals my mother raised me to inherit. "I came," I repeated with a voice low and unused. "I have come! I seek answers! I seek your wisdom! I seek redemption!"

The alley filled with my voice alone, and the tears that would usually come with my screaming- didn't. I kept my fists clenched and pupils constricted. I smiled my widest as I awaited the silence to surpass. I eagerly walked forward, the fear of death barely surpassing the possibilities of my actions. I simply yearned. Yearned for answers. Yearned for a coping mechanism. Yearned for escape.

**"HUMAN, WHAT IS IT DO YOU WISH TO KNOW? …"**

Where do I start? How do I begin? Should I ask about my mother or the significance of my immunity? There were too many things to mention. The overwhelming problems corrupted my brain and crowded my heart.

**"… HUMAN. YOUR ANSWERS WILL COME WITH A PRICE."**

My chapped lips smiled innocently at the red eyes that peered behind the dark sheets of the alleyway. I simply nodded to the booming voices that repeatedly snickered at my unconditional consent. Almost carefully, yet slowly, a paw reached over to my bare flesh. Its black fur as tall as a flower and thick as a bristle, it brushed lightly against my body's cold surface. Within an instant, I knew what it was doing. It was taking me away, and I knew very well this was what I needed. What I desired.

Upon resting my fingers around the grasping paw, the alleyway filled with a sensational light that blinded the eyes of my newly formed accomplice. Human-like figures rushed themselves towards my direction, but my empty eyes refused to stare at the shadows' owners. For I knew them well, since the contour of the black shapes resembled the very people who dared deceived me. It was Eriol and Syaoran, their distinct aura radiating hatred within my veins.

"Sakura! You do _not _want to do this!" Eriol shouted, the fear in his voice obvious from the shakiness. "Werewolves are beings not meant to be trifled with!"

"Is that so?" I screamed in return, my eyes glaring and fists clenched. "How about my nightmares? Will you give me an answer to those? Or will you give me answers by revealing concealed lies? You've all deceived me! You've trifled with _my _emotions… My very existence! I'd rather involve myself with enemies than the likes of you!"

I grasped much tighter to the werewolf now, his sharp claws pinning around my wrist. A dark miasma slowly consumed my lower half, yet I failed to take notice of the blackened color that progressively engulfed me. Eriol was quiet. I took the time to note his hesitation and inability to formulate words. It was too late for me anyways. I had made my decision. No argument would change my choice.

Syaoran remained the most unconcerned out of all of us. Eriol panicked, I was crying and Syaoran was composed. His tall figure and broad shoulders always made him look dazzling. It amazed me that this beautiful man showed no emotion since the day I stepped foot into the academy. His tongue as sharp as a knife, yet his words played delicately with my heart. This man loved my mother, as she had loved him. There was no place for the girl he saved within the fire. Only the past memories of my mother that dictated his life. As I was about to turn away from the heart pulling scene, Syaoran briefly spoke.

** "Remember one thing..."**

I blinked my tears back and found myself turning to the vampire I hated the most. The vampire I desired to stake and poor garlic all over.

"You are no one but yourself," Syaoran confidently spoke, his auburn eyes narrowed. The black miasma carefully took its complete form, and before I could say anymore, it covered my vision and sent me tumbling back. I stared at the never ending darkness that constantly taunted me, telling me to go back to the warm arms of Yue, and the welcoming laugh of Tomoyo. It told me I didn't belong here. It told me many things indirectly. If I didn't belong here… Where did I belong?

Syaoran's words remained imprisoned behind my thoughts. Bittersweet Syaoran. Composed Syaoran. Ignorant Syaoran. I brought my wrists towards my eyes, feeling the stinging pain radiate across my body. Before I knew it, I was screaming. Screaming at the darkness that mocked me.

"AHHHHH!"

I screamed. Louder. Louder. Louder. I screamed like I never did before. I cried for all the moments I will miss. The people I once loved. I cried for Tomoyo's goofy grin and Yue's cocky smile. I cried for Eriol's lame remarks and even Emiko's stubbornness. I cried for Syaoran, who had potentially believed that he was protecting me. I cried for his discreet kindness and continuous temper. I cried for my own self-worth and the weakness I displayed to the darkness' laughter. I screamed for it all. Louder.

Louder. Louder.

Louder…

Louder.

**..}.{..**

The church bells rung much louder than he had expected them too. Syaoran never considered himself as a man of faith, but he had the sudden urge to visit the hollow temple that existed within the academy. He was unsure as to why Yue had forged this sanctuary of holiness among evil. It was like he was mocking religion. Pressing his fingers against the wooden benches, he slowly approached the resting altar before him. The single furniture glistening with golden plates and folded cloth radiated its own beauty. Just as the cross settled itself on the highest arc, he stared up with complete disparity and regret. What was he doing here? What exactly did he hope to achieve? There was no such thing as unconditional forgiveness.

And yet… Here he was.

"If only my fear didn't get in the way," Syaoran breathed, running a hand through his damp hair. Frustration led to anger, and the vampire had no self-control left in him to maintain. Kicking the benches to the opposite wall, he grinded his teeth together in agony. However, his sins remained unheard once the church doors flew open. A silver haired man stood diligently before Syaoran. His eyes cold and lips tightened. Syaoran momentarily stared, the crease between his eyebrows loosened. Chuckling crazily to himself, Syaoran stood up and approached the displeased principal.

"… What is it Yue? Here to confess your sins as well?"

"Syaoran Li," The principal announced. "You are under arrest for aiding the kidnap of Sakura Kinomoto."

Syaoran remained unaffected. Instead, he lifted up his arms and smugly smiled at Yue's wrath, "You never cease to surprise me, my beloved b_rother_."

**..}.{..**

_"That is…! NO! How can you say such things! Being a vampire shouldn't be a burden... If vampires did not exist, I wouldn't be standing here! And! T-Tomoyo is not the type of person to let other people decide for her... I will never use people! Never, in my entire life! And if I were!" I ran forward, clutching his sleeve, watching his perplexed eyes expand above me. I rocked him back and forth childishly, crying all the stress building up between us. "If I were to use you, it would be out of strength! To be used as someone's strength... Isn't bad at all... I would do the same for you."_

I remember this day. It was the day I arrived at Tomoeda Academy. It was the day Tomoyo explained to me of my mother's intention of having me rescued. I had believed it was out of a mother's love, but I knew those were lies now.

_We stood in the halls, the candle light glazing its beams at us. The room was dark, and we remained as shadows on the painted walls._

"_**It's my duty to resent you," Syaoran muttered.**_

Wait a minute. I don't remember _that_. Those couldn't have been the words he mumbled. After all… After all he said…

_Lifting up my head, his stare tightened away. A pained expression. An expression that hurt me too. "I hate idiots like you..." He scowled, pushing me away._

Stupid Syaoran. Always building up a front! A fool… He's a complete idiot. I…

_"STEP AWAY FROM OUR LEADER!" The werewolves growled, their mouths not moving. They were barking, yet obeying their leader's orders. "GET OFF HIM!"_

_They nodded their heads at Tomoyo. She looked so small in comparison to the crowd surrounding her. I kicked away from Syaoran's grasp, pleading a look up at him. He ignored me. "TOMOYO!" I screamed._

I screamed and attempted to run away from reliving my terrible encounter with the wolves. I watched as Tomoyo became surrounded once more, and my legs began knocking onto one another. I was scared. Why was I scared? I hated them. I hated these creatures I called friends.

"_**I only have so little energy left to protect Sakura. Tomoyo can make do with her energy now. She had dealt with enemies like this before… I'm sorry… If I were to go now… You would be at risk… At seeing-"**_

Syaoran's voice filled my ears. New words were exposed that I had not heard from his very mouth. This was a lie! I don't remember this! I am not deaf enough to miss such an apology! What was he going to say…? Seeing what? I stepped back from the fighting, and my hands grasped tightly against my sweating face.

_Tomoyo held back, turning around from where my voice cooed her name. A blood shed threw my eyes off course, and I saw Tomoyo's petite body fly towards the ground in front of us. I wanted to scream so badly. I wanted to cry senseless tears. I glimpsed at Syaoran, who's expression remained unmovable. "I HATE YOU!" I screamed, tugging childishly on his sleeves. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"_

"STOP IT!" I begged, throwing myself into the darkness that now surrounded me. How long have I been here? I've been screaming and screaming but no one had come to get me… I felt as though I had been drifting in this darkness for an eternity. I lost track of time and I had definitely lost track of reasoning. There was no exit or entrance from where I came. I was desperate to find an escape. Anything… Anyone.

I shut my eyes as tight as I could, but a binding light refused to become ignored. The feeling of warmth surrounded my body and I found myself staring into the pastel colours of my childhood. It was my mother and I sitting beside the fire, her arms around mine and mine in hers. It was as though my conscious was telling me something. Telling me to leave my hatred behind but I knew I had gone too far to turn back.

_ "Sakura," Nadeshiko whispered while her lips brushed against my scalp. "In this world, there are things that I even regret."_

Obvious enough, she was speaking to herself. I scoffed at the idea of seeing my mother ask indirect forgiveness from her daughter. I laughed. Half-heartedly, since my chest felt a scrutinizing pain of guilt and dissatisfaction.

_"However, life for us is very short and if we do not move on… We will surely die in this sadness we, ourselves, created. You are still young… So innocent it makes me wish our time together didn't have a limit," My mother spoke, her smile distant yet genuine. "You will always be my beloved daughter. I love you with all my heart."_

"Love?" I laughed, my back slumped and shoulders depressed. I watched my memory come to life as Nadeshiko turned to face my current self. I wonder how she thought of me. My tainted self, her _precious _daughter. I wonder if I made her **proud**. "You are a COWARD! You are a LIAR! And you used me for your own selfish redemption!" I shouted.

_"That may be true," Nadeshiko whispered, reaching out for me. "But I also did this for you… Believe me!"_

"GET AWAY!"

_"I have and always will love you! No matter what shape or form you may be!" She screamed, her hand continuously getting closer._

"I _SAID _GET. AWAY!"

_"Our love will prevail! You must use your strength to kill him…!" _

I abruptly stopped, my eyes widening at the words 'kill' escaping from my mother's lips. However, before she could say anymore, Nadeshiko's pupils faded white and the darkness began engulfing her. "What…?" I asked.

_ "….. Death must…. Syaoran…"_

The silence that followed after my mother's disappearance led me to become still. I did not know what to make of these events that I had witnessed. It showed me the kindness that I believed to have potentially existed in Syaoran, yet it also displayed my mother's urgency to kill… To kill him. Wasn't Syaoran the man she had loved?

Suddenly remembering the knife hidden inside my mother's journal, I dropped my hands to my sides and breathed. What was my purpose in this war…? Why exactly did my mother want Syaoran dead…? Or perhaps she said his name for a different reason? Either way, I no longer had the energy to move.

Upon the rush of thoughts that continuously crashed before me, I turned my head to the side to realize the darkness slowly disappearing. Instantly, I stood in a vacant white room, my clothes replaced with a white gown that looked more fitting for someone like Emiko than on me. I was rather confused to the environment I woke up to. It was not like any other, since the walls and furniture were all of a similar colour of white.

"At last," A voice whispered, his shadow casting below my feet. It was a young child with darker skin and jet-black hair. He had kneeled down before me, his clothes ragged and face dirtied. "My name is Hansel. I am your loyal guardian until leader requests for a meeting… I waited here until the abyss decided to let you go."

Shocked for words, I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I was staring at a strange place and a strange boy. Of course I wouldn't know what to say. Regardless, I found it within myself to question my surroundings. "Where… Am I? What am… I doing?"

"Where else, m'lady?" Hansel retorted, "You are in the territory of the wolves."

* * *

I realize you all must be very confused as to where the plot is going. Nadeshiko and Syaoran...? Now Yue is involved?

Surely, this will be explained in the upcoming chapters. Everything is planned, so hopefully I'll begin writing faster.

Please remember to review, and thank you for reading. :)

- VelvetStrings, formerly known as ss-cherryblossom.


End file.
